Remember That Moment
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: Johns and Riddick had a good deal going, that quickly turned into something more. But when a transport crash lands them on a seemingly deserted planet, what will that mean for their evolving relationship? Riddick/Johns. Pre-movie, during Pitch Black, and post movie. *Bondmate series*
1. Chapter 1: Animal Side

**A/N: Thanks to kage kitsune 14 and Cheshire XIII for beta reading this story for me! They've been wonderful to me. **

**Through the story you'll notice major plot points from Pitch Black- of course tweaked to be Johns/Riddick-esque. You'll also notice that I've included lines from the movie- or paraphrased them/the situation. This will also include flashbacks to pre-movie/games, as well as continuing on from the end of the movie to see how things develop for our merc and convict. **

**Also, if you visit my profile you'll find a link to my Youtube channel, which has a few Riddick/Johns vids I made that are based on the story.**

**Now, enough of the drawn out intro... ENJOY!**

* * *

Johns wasn't quite sure when it had started- this _deal _of his and Riddick's. When they had gone from just being "bounty hunter" and "convict" to something more. At the end of the day though, he supposed it didn't really matter the _when _or _how_, just that it _was. _And he couldn't say that it bothered him.

Even now, he was aware that Riddick's eyes were on him, watching him intently while he was being restrained for transport. Johns yanked the bindings on his wrists tighter, causing them to bite into the other man's flesh. "Easy there, Johns," he spoke, in the deep, gravelly voice the merc knew all too well.

"Well, it's _your _fault we have to be stuck on this transport, now isn't it?" was the short reply. During this latest capture, Riddick had blown up the man's brand new ship. Now the only way they'd get to a Slam was using public transport vessels like the _Hunter Gratzner._

Riddick smirked. "Never gonna let me forget it, huh?"

"Nope." He started hooking Riddick in to the cryo chamber, though he knew full well he'd never fully go under. That was just the way the man was. "Here," he mentioned, less of an edge to his voice now, "this may help a bit." Johns wrapped a black piece of cloth around the other man's eyes, hoping that the added darkness may keep him calmer during the long flight.

"Thanks," the convict replied softly. Johns hesitated for a few moments, then started to back away to close the container. "What? No kiss goodnight?" The merc's eyes snapped back to him, noting the smirk that crossed his face.

Johns hissed at the other man, looking around to see if anyone had heard. But Riddick had spoken softly, and the other passengers were too busy with their own affairs to notice them. The light chuckle from Riddick drew back his attention. "What's a matter, Johns?"

He moved back into Riddick's personal space, eyes quickly scanning the area again. "I swear, Riddick." It was meant to sound stern, but the other man caught the hint of laughter behind it. He leaned in, placing a brief kiss on his lips. "Now… try to sleep." He knew that wasn't likely, but he said it all the same.

"See ya soon, Johns," Riddick mentioned, still smirking. He heard the door shut, and the clicking of the latches. As he shifted in the container, trying to settle himself in for what would be a long journey, he now wished he hadn't destroyed Johns' vessel after all. At least then he would have been able to be relatively comfortable. Here, they had to continue to play this game of theirs.

But Riddick wasn't the only one feeling frustrated. After finally catching him, they'd usually be able to spend some time together before reaching whatever Slam was paying the most this time around. As it stood though, it didn't look like that would be happening. Johns growled, getting into his own cryo chamber as the crew called for final take-off preparations.

He could see the life-long convict across the way, watching him shifting uncomfortably. Johns could tell he was feeling the same unease he was. Something about this trip seemed… off. He'd had an uneasy feeling in his gut when they boarded, and those instincts had kept him alive. Though, he wouldn't be awake for much longer in order to worry about it.

Soon enough, he felt the cryosleep system kicking in. There was a cold sensation in his veins, creeping up his arm towards his chest. His heart-rate slowed, and his breathing was soon to follow. He laid his head back against the rest, eyelids drooping. He thought he saw Riddick cock his head to the side, as though listening to something. Johns blinked a few times, willing himself to stay awake, just… a little while… longer.

Riddick could hear the steady breathing of those around him as cryosleep took them. Johns was one of the last to drift off. He wondered what the other man would be dreaming of- if he dreamed at all. That was something Riddick wouldn't be doing. In cryo, the brain would shut down, except the primitive side, the animal side. _No wonder I'm still awake, _he thought with a smirk.

He decided to keep himself busy by thinking about how he'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place…

* * *

Riddick smirked over at the bounty hunter. "About time you caught up to me. Was beginning to think I'd completely slipped your radar."

Johns chuckled. "Not likely. You left a trail of bodies this time."

He shrugged. "They shouldn't have gotten in my way." He crossed his arms, leaning against the alley wall.

Shaking his head, Johns approached the convict. "Sure took you long enough to break out this time," he mentioned.

"I was enjoying the company." The latest Slam he'd escaped from was a cesspool to say the least. Though it wasn't one of the worst places he'd been- nor the harshest in security. Hell, after Butcher Bay, this place was a cake-walk. "And the food was great." He smirked.

Johns just rolled his eyes. "Uh huh." He held out a data pad. "I already transferred your half," he mentioned as Riddick unlocked it. "Oh, and here's these." He passed over the man's Ulak blades, eliciting a genuine smile as he was reunited with his favorite weapons.

The convict slipped his arms into the straps, nestling the back sheaths into place. He closed his eyes, sighing happily. But a pleasant scent tickled his nostrils- leather, gun oil, sweat- causing him to open his eyes back up. Johns had closed the distance between them, and now stood in his personal space. He recognized that hungry look. It was always like this.

The pair had a good thing going. It hadn't taken too many break outs and subsequent recaptures to figure it out. Johns would chase him, catch him, turn him in to a Slam with a good payout, Riddick would escape, and the cat and mouse game would begin again. But it had become more than that after a while. Both men enjoyed the challenge- the hunt, the escape. Subsequently, when so much adrenaline flowed, and so much emotion, it was inevitable that it would lead to more… intimate relations.

"So where to now, Johns?" he asked, his silver eyes glinting. He could have meant what the next Slam was, but the merc knew better.

He smirked. "How about a hotel?" Johns moved closer, backing the other man against the wall. He leaned in, and Riddick inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. The bounty hunter's teeth connected with the skin at his throat, stimulating a growl from his prey. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then," he spoke into his neck, his breath light upon the skin.

* * *

A violent rock shook him from his memories. His body slammed against the sides of the container, and he looked around, despite not being able to see. He could hear popping rivets shooting around the hold, glass breaking, alarms blaring. The uneasy feeling he had earlier becoming reality. Why hadn't he mentioned this hesitance to Johns?

There was another crunching sound as the vessel clearing impacted something. He heard some of the containers decompressing. And by the tones in their voices, it seemed to be the crew waking from cryo. He heard them rush off, wishing he could do the same. He'd rather not leave his life in the hands of someone else's flying capabilities.

The ship continued to bounce around and shake viciously, impacting another object. Riddick gritted his teeth, starting to work at his binds. He needed to get out of this cage. As he worked, he could hear the other chambers starting to decompress as the cryo-unit failed. _Wake up, Johns! _Riddick growled in his mind, pulling at the restraints.

John groaned, starting to wake. His body was flung into the wall, kick-starting his brain. He looked out, seeing the lights flashing, and the smoke filling the cabin. Alarms were shrieking, and his eyes fell to Riddick who was trying to get free. _This isn't good._

As he unbuckled his harness, he was thrown forward. The door gave way, and he impacted the steel floor harshly. He popped to his feet quickly, looking to Riddick. "I'm coming man," he spoke, heading for the chamber.

The ship moaned around him as it slammed down to the ground, and suddenly the hull was ripped from the skeletal construction. He latched onto the nearest structural beam, holding on for dear life as the wind whipped viciously around him. Dirt and debris followed, and he managed to glance behind him to watch the rest of the cabin being torn off.

Then, all went black.

Johns groaned, his head foggy. _What the hell happened?_ He felt debris laying on him and kicked it away, trying to get to his feet. As he did, his head swam, and he lowered to a crouch as he tried to focus. And the first thing he laid eyes on was Riddick's chamber. The lights flickered within it, but the convict was nowhere to be found.

His eyes widened, his heart immediately started racing. "Where-?" He looked around, seeing if he had been ejected somewhere nearby. "Please, don't be…" But his throat closed up. He looked towards the back of the cabin that was no longer there, seeing the long trail of debris. _Please don't be out there…_ He stood, grabbing onto a beam nearby to steady himself.

As he patted down his person to see if he'd lost any of his gear, he noticed his missing keys. Johns bowed his head, gritting his teeth. He cursed the convict. _That bastard. _Here he was thinking the man might be dead somewhere, when he had clearly just swiped the keys and took off. _When I find you…_

He looked around, seeing the other survivors were coming to- helping each other out of cryo chambers and trying to figure out what happened. The merc spotted a ladder going down into the hull section and nodded. _Dark, and no company. _That was where Riddick would be. He hopped down there, thankful the man had at least left him his flashlight.

As his light penetrated the darkness, he moved forward carefully through all the mess, scanning for any sign of Riddick. The man didn't make him wait long though, hands reaching from the darkness to snatch his arm, yanking him into the corner.

Johns had every intention to yell at him for his stupidity, and to give him a good crack upside his head. Both of these were forgotten as lips crashed into his own, and a heavy body pressed him against the wall. "Jesus, Johns," Riddick sighed, placing their foreheads together. "You scared me there for a minute."

The feelings Riddick's kiss had stirred up in him were immediately pushed away as his anger returned. "I scared _you?! _I find your cryo-unit empty, and I think you're laying out in the wreckage somewhere, only to find my keys missing, and that you've run off!"

Silence fell between them a moment. Then Riddick held up his hands… which were still bound. "Nice try, Johns. But I barely was able to break the safety straps. I don't have your keys." Johns took this all in and cursed quietly, mentally kicking himself, and apologized. "I was tryin' to find you, but the others were waking up. Couldn't risk bein' seen so I came down here."

Johns nodded. Of course Riddick would flee to the darkness. They had to keep their cover, and he knew Johns would know where to look for him. "Guess my lock-picking skills are gonna be put to the test," he mentioned, running a hand through his hair. "My keys and gun are both gone. Hopefully my spare gear is still around somewhere."

As the merc started taking a stab at the lock with a safety pin off his vest, Riddick looked him over. He didn't appear too beat up. Some scraps, scratches, and bruising- all which he could clearly see in the darkness. But he could see the look in his eyes. He really _had_ been scared for Riddick. He couldn't ever recall him being concerned about him before. Johns bit at his lower lip, narrowing his gaze as he focused in on the task at hand.

"Y'know," Riddick mentioned, breaking the silence, "I'm much better at this kindda thing than you."

"Yeah," he admitted, offering the pin to him. In less than a minute, the lock popped open and Riddick was free from his restraints, which were discarded on the ground. "Show off." Johns snorted as Riddick put the safety pin back in place.

He just smirked, moving in close so their bodies touched once more. As he laid his head on the man's shoulder though, he stiffened. Johns was shaking… and bad. Riddick growled, realizing he'd completely missed the pain he was in. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It just started," was the short reply, and he hissed through his teeth. It wasn't just the nerves in his spine either. All the throwing about the cabin had sparked pain through other parts of his body. It had only been a dull ache. But when his spine alighted, it sparked a chain reaction to his other nerve endings.

Riddick was taking his hands, feeling the muscles twitching without command. "Where's your case?"

Johns looked around the hold, brows furrowed. "Who knows at this point." Everything was a complete mess. "It _was_ in my gear bag."

"So, wherever the luggage is…" That would be easier said than done. The part of the hull they were in seemed to be cargo. But he knew what would help- his nose. Riddick leaned in, placing a quick kiss on his lips. "Stay here."

And before Johns could say a word, Riddick had disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: The Deal

Johns wasn't sure how much time had passed. When you were in as much pain as he was, time was one long blur. He was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He heard footsteps on the grated floor, and looked up to find Riddick, with his bag in hand. "How-?"

Riddick was already moving, opening the box and grabbing one of his faux shotgun shells. He pulled out one of the vials. "Where you want it?" Johns tried to take it from him, but Riddick knew exactly what he'd do. "I'm not having you go blind while we're at it." He doubted the merc could be steady enough to shoot-up in his tear duct like he usually did.

"Here, open up." Johns looked at him in confusion. "Just do it. You don't want people seein' needle marks on ya, so this is the next best thing I got." The man obeyed, opening his mouth. "Lift your tongue." As he did, Riddick shoved the needle into the vein running under the tongue. Johns cringed, but otherwise complied, just wanting the pain to go away.

Riddick sighed, putting the stuff back into his pack before sitting down next to him. He reached over, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, pulling the other man in close. Johns rested his head against Riddick's chest, sighing as the drugs flooded his system. When he felt himself becoming composed once more, he spoke up. "Thanks, Riddick."

"Can't have ya dyin' on me Johns," was the gruff reply. He got a half laugh, half huff in return.

The pair stayed there in the dark awhile longer. When they started hearing voices above them though, they knew it was time to move. "What's the situation out there?" Johns asked as he slowly got to his feet, putting the small pack on.

"Oh, you'll see," was Riddick's smart reply. "I think I'll have a better look around actually."

Johns gave him a stern look. "Don't wander off too far, huh?" He jabbed him in the chest. "And try to stay hidden until I can 'recapture you,' 'kay?"

Riddick nodded, watching Johns head to the ladder. "Be careful," he quietly spoke. But when Johns turned to reply, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Johns slipped in with the others who survived the crash as they went up top to survey the location. To say that they were fucked was putting it mildly. He gazed out at the horizon, which had nothing but dirt as far as he could see- save for what looked to be jutting rock formations in the distance. In the direction they had landed, the earth was scored up and debris left smoldering.

Pulling out his compass to try and get his bearings, Johns was surprised to find that it just continued to spin. His brows knitted together. _What could that mean?_ Perhaps it had something to do with the weird configuration of suns- a blue in one direction, and a red and yellow in the other.

"What the hell happened?" Zeke spoke up, directing it towards the only surviving crew member.

The pilot- _Fry, was it?-_ shrugged. "I dunno. A meteor shower? Rogue comet? Hard to say."

"How about comms?" the other woman asked. Had he heard someone call her Shazza? "When can we expect rescue?"

Fry sighed. "Sent out a mayday, but I can't say if it transmitted. The communications array all went to shit during entry."

Johns noticed a section of ship near them that was still intact. "What's that?" he inquired.

The woman looked over. "Looks like the rest of the personal cargo. We may have lucked out… At least with that."

He nodded. So, that was where Riddick had gone to find his drugs. "We should check it out. I'm going to need my gear."

The pilot nodded. When he'd united with the survivors, she had immediately noted the badge on his vest. She'd asked about the empty prisoner cell, and Johns had told her he'd been checking around the ship but couldn't find a body. "Where you think he could have gone?" she asked then.

"Hell, he could be lying dead out in that shit for all I know," was the gruff reply, heading off to get his stuff. "I'm more worried about getting off this rock at this point." But of course, Riddick had other plans it seemed.

The group had found all their luggage in the flipped over container. Johns had geared up, and the others gathered up water suppliers for everyone. "If we're going to go look for water," Carolyn spoke. "We should probably get going while it's still cool."

Johns was just agreeing to the plan when he noticed the shackles lying in the dirt not too far away from the container. He cursed, going over and picking it up. "That what I think it is?" Paris asked. The merc nodded, looking off in the direction he could see Riddick had traveled. The convict was leading him somewhere.

"So he's alive after all," Fry spoke up.

Again, Johns just nodded. He turned to Zeke, handing him a pistol. He, Shazza, the useless fool- Paris, and the one kid- Jack, had already been chosen to stay behind before the turn of events. "If you see Riddick, just fire a shot into the air."

"What happens if he spots us first?" Paris asked, gripping the odd scythe weapon in his hands.

Johns smirked. "Then they'll be no shots." His grin widened at the look on the man's face, turning to walk away. In truth, Riddick wouldn't harm any of them. That wasn't his style. But they didn't know that, and he couldn't help but mess with that idiot.

Carolyn was at his heels, and he heard the Imam and his three young acolytes coming as well. "Is he really that dangerous?" she asked, referring to Riddick.

"He's a murderer, notorious escape artist, and wanted in more systems than I'm probably aware exist. So, yes, he's really that dangerous." And he was. He'd chased the man across the universe long enough to know just how deadly he was in any encounter.

Johns shook his head. He needed to stay alert. They didn't know what, or who, was on this planet. So while the religious types looked for water, and the pilot kept an eye out for anything on the horizon, he was tracking Riddick's path. _What do you want me to find?_

A call from Imam pulled his attention. "Trees! It looks like we have trees up ahead!" But when they crested the hill, they found no water- or even trees. Only skeletal remains of giant creatures.

"I don't take this as a positive sign," Johns spoke dryly, brushing past the holy man to look around.

Riddick laid within the skeletal remnants. "About time you made it here, Johns." He heard the merc whip around and chuckled. He peeked over the edge, grinning down at him.

"What happened to laying low?" But all he got was a shrug, before Riddick disappeared back into the skeleton. It didn't take the bounty hunter long to see why. Fry had approached the area, and now leaned against what appeared to be a ribcage, trying to make her water system work properly. He noted the shadow creeping up on her from the other side and shook his head.

"Think you can keep going?" he mentioned, walking over to her.

She nodded. "I'm fine." She was looking around. "Just wondering where we should go from here."

"Yeah…" Johns glanced past her shoulder to Riddick, knowing full well that the convict had an idea. Sure enough, he smirked, jerking his head off in the direction they should travel. Johns nodded. "This way's probably the best bet." He motioned, nudging her to be on their way. "Keep a linear direction of travel, y'know?"

"Good idea." Carolyn was already walking off, completely unaware that Riddick had been so close that whole time.

Johns looked at him in a way that Riddick knew meant _"don't get in trouble." _Then he shrugged off the water pack he had with him, intending for the other man to take it with him wherever he was off to next. Riddick waited till they were out of sight before doing just that. However he ignored Johns' warning- as usual- and headed back towards the crash site.

When they emerged out of the canyon, a town laid before them. _Good job, Riddick,_ Johns thought. As they got closer though, it was clear the place had long been deserted. Even so, there was always the chance something useful was still around.

And boy was there ever. He'd thought the water pump had been a good find. But when Fry spotted the skiff, he could have kissed that convict. And he would. The thought caused a grin to sprout on his face and he followed the pilot about as she checked out the small ship.

"We'll have to get everyone out here," Johns mentioned. "Those Prospectors should be able to do something with a lot of this crap."

Fry nodded. "Looks like she's out of juice. But the power cells on the ship should work just fine. We can grab a couple to start with, and see where things go from there."

"Let's not waste any time then."

* * *

As they were approaching the crash site, the party heard a scream. "Shazza!" Carolyn cried out. Johns was already running. He left the others behind in no time, his powerful legs carrying him across the shifting sand.

When he saw a flash of black he cursed, ducking behind cover. "I told him…" The convict was drawing closer, and Johns lunged out at just the right time. He tripped Riddick, straddling him as he turned, pinning him to his back. "What I say about staying out of sight?" he growled.

Riddick went to reply, but his attention was pulled to something moving off to their side. Shazza had finally caught up to him, throwing a wild kick into his ribs. He grunted, but refused to give her more satisfaction than that.

Johns was quick to grab her around the waist and yank her away, but not before she struck him again in the face. "Bastard!" she spat. One more sharp kick in the head and Riddick was knocked out cold. The merc's eyes widened, instantly worried if he was alright. But first he had to deal with the hellcat in his arms.

* * *

When Riddick came to, he found himself in the hold of the ship. And he was chained up again. _Well, so much for being free._ He slumped against the restraints, sighing. His ears perked up though at the sounds of a conversation up above him.

"I'm telling you, that bastard killed him!" Ah, the female prospector. Riddick couldn't help but smirk.

"Look, I know Riddick," he heard Johns reply.

"He's a murderer," the pilot interrupted, "you said so yourself."

Johns sighed, and he could practically picture the bounty hunter crossing his arms and leaning against something in frustration. "You said yourself everything was covered in blood. And you looked up, and Riddick's there. So why doesn't he have any blood on him?"

There was a long pause as the two females took this in. Then Johns added, "And where's the body?"

A shorter pause this time, and then the pilot came out with what he knew was the correct answer. "Down the hole." He heard the footsteps crossing towards the exit. "So let's go find Zeke and find out."

"Not the best of ideas…" Riddick mused. But they'd find out soon enough.

Sure enough, he heard footsteps coming down the steps about fifteen minutes later, and looked up to find Johns. He smirked. "Find Zeke?" The bounty hunter gave him a look, knowing full well Riddick knew what had really happened. "What were the things down there?" He asked this one in earnest.

"No idea. I wasn't stupid enough to go down there. Fry went."

"The pilot."

Johns nodded. "Now that you've been cleared, they've agreed to the 'deal' I'm going to be making with you."

"Oh?" Riddick's smirk grew as he stood, straining forward on the restraints as far as he could.

"Yeah, that skiff needs power cells. So you're gonna help drag a few over there."

"And what am I supposed to be getting out of this?"

"Eh, something about cutting you loose after we get our asses to safety."

The pair just smiled softly at each other. "Alright then. How about we seal this deal and get the fuck off this rock?"

Johns moved the couple steps forward it took to clear the distance between them. Blue eyes met silver, and the corner of the merc's mouth turned upward. "I think that sounds like a plan." For the first time since starting this crazy trip, he gave the other man a full kiss.

Riddick pushed back against it, returning the intensity. His tongue flicked across Johns' lower lip as he pulled away. "Y'know… This would be easier if we could lose these chains."

Johns nodded, suddenly whipping up his shotgun and firing. Riddick had responded to his lightning speed in kind, ducking out of the way just in time. The chains were broken, and fell to the ground with a thud. Riddick looked at him pointedly, to which the bounty hunter just smiled. "Lost the keys, remember?"


	3. Chapter 3: Dancing on Razor Blades

Since arriving back at the small mining camp, everyone who was able was setting to work. Shazza had immediately started to work on the water supply, before joining Fry in the skiff to see how she could be of use. Imam and Paris were getting a couple of the homes cleaned out so they'd all be able to rest in shifts, and also checking around for anything that may be left to eat. The kids, on the other hand, had made themselves busy with exploring.

Johns was doing what he did best- supervising the goings on of everyone and everything. Well, except for Riddick. He had lost track of the convict almost instantly after he'd dropped the power cells in the ship. Though he wasn't too concerned, he could tell the two women were.

"We need four more cells," Carolyn mentioned.

"That's a lot of weight." Johns leaned against the side of the ship, tallying up the total.

Shazza spoke up, "I bet I can get that sandcat out there to work." The little solar utility vehicle could do the trick, and it would save them from doing multiple trips.

"That'll work. For now though, let's go take a break."

No one was complaining about getting out of the heat. They went into the one housing building, finding it had been cleaned up quite well. Imam, Riddick, and Paris were already there talking. "Where's the kids?" Shazza inquired.

"Saw them over by the Coring Room a bit ago," was Riddick's gruff reply. He had a bottle of Paris' upscale liquor in his hands, clearly to the other man's displeasure. Just to make matters worse, the convict took a long pull of it right from the bottle. "Ah, good stuff." He smirked, then glanced at Johns.

The bounty hunter was about to open his mouth when they heard screaming coming from the other side of the compound. "The children!" Imam cried, rushing out the door.

* * *

Johns groaned, leaning his head against the wall as he took a seat on the small desk. The Coring Room incident had been trying to say the least. One kid dead, and a lot of strange creatures that could clearly rip you apart. The fact Carolyn mentioned they looked like _smaller _versions of what she'd seen down that hole certainly didn't help make him feel any better.

And then, she had to go and find out that an eclipse was coming. When exactly, no one could say. But the fact those things loved the dark, well, that wasn't comforting. Hopefully they'd be far away from this hellhole long before any eclipse ever happened.

At the moment though, all Johns cared about was getting some more morphine. He was on break to get some rest, as were most of the others. Carolyn and Shazza were the only ones not willing to take a break- at least for now. They'd been thoroughly scared by the idea that they may be stuck here in the dark and had set to work on the skiff and sandcat respectively.

Johns pulled out one of his shots of morphine. He sighed, leaning his head back. It was probably a bad sign that the dose Riddick had given him earlier that day was already wearing off. He inserted the needle into his tear duct, pushing the liquid in.

He exhaled happily, blinking his eyes a few times. What he saw when he refocused them however made him stiffen. "Carolyn," he greeted dryly, shifting uncomfortably in his spot.

"What the fuck, Johns?" She crossed the room, picking up his fake shotgun shells. "What's this?" she demanded, holding it out at him.

"You have a little coffee in the morning, I have morphine."

"Two mornings a day, huh? Must be nice." She tossed it down on the counter violently. "Are you even a real cop?" she accused.

"I never claimed to be." He had the urge to roll his eyes at her. Granted, he wouldn't pretend like he didn't look the part on purpose. If people thought you were a cop instead of a merc, it was amazing the amount of help you'd receive.

She huffed. "Well that's just great." Fry started to stomp off, but then rounded on him. "Y'know, we've been putting a lot of trust in you- letting you roll the dice with our lives- at least-"

Johns snatched her arm roughly, practically growling. "Like you tried to roll the dice with ours by trying to purge the cabins on landing?"

She was shocked, and rightfully so. The only one who would have known that was her other crewmate, who had died in the crash. But see, Carolyn hadn't counted on Riddick's eagle ears. He had heard practically everything going on in that cockpit, and he'd been more than happy to share that information with Johns when they'd had some private time to talk.

Johns gripped her arm tighter, closing the distance between them. He saw the fear cross her eyes. Pulling her hand to his back, he settled it onto a long snake-like lump. "Feel that? That's from a tangle with Riddick, few years back. He went for the sweet spot and missed. They had to leave part of the shiv in cause it's up against the spine."

He shoved her hand away, returning to his perch on the desk. "So maybe the feeding of my nerve endings is my own business."

Carolyn took her opportunity to leave then. _Smart. _Johns wasn't in the mood for any more shit. He laid his head back, feeling the drugs course through his veins and numb the pain away. _Good._ He could think clearly again.

A figure stood back in the darkness of the hall, watching the pilot pass by without a clue of his presence. Riddick sighed after she'd gone, looking towards Johns' door. He'd never told the merc, but he felt guilty about the pain he now had to bear for something he had done. They'd been enemies then, sure. But now, now they were more than that. He actually found himself caring about the other man.

When had it come to this? After they'd made their clever scheme of theirs, it hadn't been too long before things took a sexual turn. But it had all just been about sex. Right? So when had he started wishing to be more than that?

He went to the doorway, looking at the man in front of him. Johns was sweating still, but his muscles were relaxing as his meds were kicking in. Riddick forced a sad smile as he stepped in, drawing the merc's attention. "You ok?"

He nodded. "Heard all that, did you?" Riddick shrugged, going to lean next to him. "That woman is a piece of work."

"Most are." Riddick placed his forehead on the side of the other man's face, letting out a soft breath that tickled his skin. "I wouldn't worry about her too much. She's too scared of you to do anything." He smirked. "And she'd have to get through me."

The corner of Johns lips quirked up. _What a thing to say, _he thought in amusement. He turned his head so he could look at Riddick, but he found the man had on his goggles. The bounty hunter reached over, taking them off. Those silvery eyes gazed at him, almost cutting through him. He'd never admit it out loud, but he admired those eyes of his.

"How do I get eyes like that?" he mused, repeating something he'd heard Jack ask earlier.

"Maybe I'll show you one of these days." He leaned forward, claiming Johns' lips. Rather than a rough or needy kiss as they normally shared, it was soft. He felt the merc hesitate a moment- surprised by this- but then he returned it reassuringly.

Johns reached a hand up, running his fingers across the other man's jaw, and then settling it on the back of his neck. Riddick wrapped both his arms around the bounty hunter's waist, pulling him up off the desk. Their bodies drew flush against each other perfectly, deepening the kiss.

A heat started to build in Johns' stomach. Different than just pure sexual desire, it confused him. He placed his other hand on Riddick's chest, pushing slightly and breaking the kiss. The two men stared at each other questioningly. Finally Johns spoke up. "What's this?"

"A kiss?" The convict raised a brow at him.

Johns scowled. "You know damn well what I mean, Riddick." He tried to pull away, but the arms around his waist tightened.

"Relax, Johns." When the bounty hunter did so, he continued, "Just felt like kissin' ya. That so bad?"

Johns wasn't looking at him. "No, guess not. Just… unusual is all." His attention returned to Riddick as the man put his face in the crook of his neck, running his nose along his skin, breathing in his scent deeply. "Riddick?"

The convict nibbled on his ear lobe. "Yeah?" was the husky reply into his ear. Chills immediately ran down the man's spine, and Riddick grinned at the reaction.

"Now what are you doing?" Johns swallowed hard as soft kisses were trailed down his angled jaw bone. He didn't like the sudden feelings coming over him. He was used to fast and rough, heated encounters that were brought on by the adrenaline of the chase, and pure need. He didn't know what to do with _tenderness_.

"Maybe I wanna do more than just kiss." Riddick had reached the man's mouth, and planted a fiery kiss on him. This one had a bit of that heat behind it he was used to, and he replied in kind. He could work with familiar turf.

"Might want to do something about that door then," John breathed, removing himself for the moment.

Riddick nodded, shutting the door and locking it behind him. "Probably shouldda thought of that before. Wouldn't want anyone comin' in and findin' us sucking face, huh?"

"Ah, you say the nicest things," Johns replied sarcastically.

This only got him a soft snort and the distance quickly closed between them again. There was a hunger in Riddick's gaze, one he was sure he reflected as well. "Now where were we?" the graveled voice asked.

Johns boldly reached out, grabbing the man's waistband. "I think right about _here._" He jerked the convict forward. Receiving a low growl, he knew he was on the right track.

Riddick gently pushed him towards the old bed. When his legs hit the side he sat, staring up with an almost uncertainty. Hell, he hadn't even been this nervous their first time. So, what about this encounter was making his heart race like this? Maybe he needed to lay off the drugs… No, he knew that wasn't it. But it was the most convenient scapegoat he had at the moment.

The convict slowly crawled onto the bed as Johns moved back on his elbows. He leaned down, taking the merc's lips once more, nipping at his lower lip. As the kiss deepened, he let Riddick take the lead on this one. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he'd see what it led to.

Though, he wasn't expecting what he got. Long, slow kisses, tender touches, and soft words that sent shivers down his spine. What surprised him more though, was that he was actually returning the gestures. Both of them had had so much violence and harshness in their lives, that in that moment, he never wanted to be anywhere else.

Perhaps that's what scared him the most.

* * *

-8 Months Earlier-

The slum streets on this backwater planet were like any other unsavory places in the cosmos. There were the poor and destitute, simply trying to scrape by. There were the petty thieves, and the people who stuck in gangs for protection. Then there was the criminal element- the murderers, the long-time Slam-dwellers, and the general filth that roamed the universe.

A person like Riddick fit in perfectly in places like these. He could lay low for months, sometimes years, at a time before being sniffed out by a lucky bounty hunter. Or, in the case of the man that followed him now, a very _skilled _hunter.

Looking around the crowded street, there were people overflowing from the nearby bars. Laughter and music drifted on the air, and the smell was a mix of booze, sex, blood, and other foul stenches. The only sense of use to him in this environment was really his eyes.

The silver orbs examined the people he passed, as well as the darkened alleys and the smoke-filled, seedy businesses. But he wasn't finding the person that had been trailing him for the past month. He had spotted him in the district only the day before and slipped away. So where was he now?

As he was wondering this, however, the man in question had fallen in behind him. It wasn't till he was practically on top of him that a sweet scent tickled his nose. "Riddick," he spoke, noticing that the convict had stiffened. "Looking for someone?"

He glanced over his shoulder. "Johns. What a pleasant surprise." The merc went to open his mouth, but Riddick had other ideas. Taking off in a sprint, he ducked down an alleyway, weaving between people and debris.

The merc spotted him duck around a corner and quickly followed, but found that he had disappeared. "Where-?" A whistle drew his attention. Riddick was crouched on the edge of the rooftop, smirking down at him. He motioned for Johns to come on up before scurrying off again.

He jumped onto a stack of crates, which weren't very steady, and shifted dangerously under him. Cursing, he grabbed onto the roof ledge, tipping the boxes over as he did so. When he got ahold of that convict… Johns scrambled up onto the roof. Though he wasn't expecting said man to be waiting there with a smirk on his face.

"Geez, Johns. Took you long enough."

"Riddick, I swear-" But he was running off again. "I'm gonna kill you this time!" A laugh drifted back towards him as he hurried to keep up.

The pair ran along the rooftops, hopping from building to building. Riddick spotted a wider street, taking the jump easily. The merc cursed again, but picked up the pace and went for it. Clearing the gap, he tucked his head to roll, popping right back to his feet.

And straight into Riddick. The convict had paused to make sure that Johns made the leap alright, and instead managed to get in the way. Thrown off-balance, it didn't take much for the merc to take advantage and put him on the ground.

Johns pinned both his wrists, straddling the convict's waist. "And that's another capture for me." He smirked down at him, receiving a grin in reply.

"Yeah, yeah. On the bright side, we've got the place to ourselves."

"Someone missed me." Ah, the famous snarky humor.

"Somethin' like that," was Riddick's equally smart reply, lunging out and biting the other man's neck. Johns groaned, digging his nails into the convict's flesh. Alright, so perhaps the merc had missed him too.


	4. Chapter 4: Wanting to Be There

_So__ft. Sensual. Tender. _

All of these sensations were foreign to a man like Johns.

His eyes fluttered, waking from his nap. He felt re-energized, something that wasn't common. Though he was sure a lot of that had to do with his most recent activity. It probably didn't hurt that Riddick had curled up next to him afterward, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him in close. That too was something that had never happened in the course of their relationship.

He started to roll over, finding that he was alone. The bounty hunter sighed, laying his head back on the pillow. A little part in the pit of his stomach sank, telling him he shouldn't be getting his hopes up. There was another part, however, that told him just to relax. So he followed the latter portion of his conscious' advice, placing his arms behind his head and gazing at the ceiling.

In such a position, he couldn't help but be drawn into the memories of what had taken place mere hours ago. The gentle way they held each other, and the words whispered. The affectionate kisses across both skin and lips. The brush of hands, fingers through hair, playful bites. A quiet moan escaped his lips unbidden.

"Miss me already Johns?" a deep voice spoke up, making him jump. Riddick was there in the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face.

A flush crept up the merc's face, looking embarrassed. "How long you been there?" He sat up on his elbows, watching the other man cross the room.

"Relax, I just walked in." He leaned over him, giving him a quick peck before retreating to a chair in the corner. "Didn't mean to interrupt your fantasies."

Johns threw him a scowling glance, swinging his legs down to the ground. He stretched out a bit and yawned. "Probably should be getting back to it before the others start to wonder what's up."

Riddick waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Everyone else is too engrossed in themselves to notice much else." He leaned back in the chair, pulling out one of his small raptor cat claw blades. He'd already bitched to Johns about not getting to carry his Ulak blades, but he'd been assured they were safely stowed with the merc's other gear. At least the claws were concealable.

Rubbing at a kink in the back of his neck, the next thing Riddick pulled out caught his eye. From his back pocket he pulled a long piece of what appeared to be bone. "Where'd you get that?" he inquired.

He shrugged. "The canyon. Went up there to look around a bit more."

"And?"

Riddick was turning over the bone in his hand thoughtfully for a few moments before answering. "Well, I don't have to tell you that place is a kill zone." When Johns nodded, he continued, "But I couldn't find another way around to the crash site." He smirked. "Well, not one that any of them would be able to handle at least."

Johns nodded, slowly standing. "Well, guess that means we should get our asses over there as soon as possible. I don't wanna take that thing in the dark."

Riddick smirked. "Ah, I dunno." He looked up at the other man. "Could be fun."

The merc rolled his eyes at his sense of humor. It was always a bit twisted, but what would he expect from someone with a past such as his. He wandered over to the corner as Riddick started to use his blade on the bone. "What ya doin'?" he asked curiously.

Shrugging, he replied casually, "Just messin' around. Nothin' better to do till we get movin' again."

Johns nodded, resting a hand on his shoulder as he watched him work for a minute or so. Finally, the merc squeezed his shoulder. "I guess I should go start knockin' heads so we can get this show on the road," he mentioned begrudgingly.

Riddick glanced at him sideways, looking as though he wanted to say something. But then he just let it go with a nod. Johns hesitated as well, then decided he'd leave it for another time. Preferably when they weren't stranded on some backwater planet.

After he'd left, the convict sighed. The things that man was starting to do to him just by being so close was practically maddening. To hell with everyone else. He could have taken Johns right back to bed, but they both wanted far away from this planet. And that would require Johns to be a leader. A reluctant leader, but a leader.

Riddick turned the bone over in his hand again, envisioning what the finished product would be. He'd only partially told Johns the truth about it. Sure, he _had _picked it up in the canyon on a whim. But he'd also come up with a plan for it since then. He smiled softly, taking his blade to it once more.

* * *

Johns wasn't sure how much time had passed. He had just been trying to make everyone get a move on and keep himself busy. Anything to keep his mind off of the person he'd rather be with. Riddick had his feelings all twisted up right now. It was making him distracted, and in their position, that could mean death.

The man gritted his teeth. The looks Carolyn were throwing him, the nagging from Shazza, and the utter uselessness of Paris was _not _making the situation _any _easier. They were all gathered in the common house again. Well, save for Imam and his remaining boys who were out praying for the one they'd lost, and Riddick, who was most likely still in their room.

_Our room? _Johns could have kicked himself if not for his current audience. Instead he opted for snatching the nearest wine bottle off the table. Wasn't his type of drink, but he wasn't going to be picky in his state. He started drinking down the bottle while he listened to the two women drone on about the technical status of the skiff.

His emotions sated for the time being, Johns wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So that sandcat is ready to go then?"

"Yup. She'll get us there and back at least. Though we should probably get everything we'll need from the crash in one haul. I don't know that she'll hold up to too many repeat trips."

"One's good enough," the bounty hunter concluded. He looked at Carolyn. It was the first time he'd really spoken with her since their confrontation. "How much time left for the skiff?"

"Pretty much just needs to power cells. I ran all the diagnostics before we came in. Once the cells are in and everything's booted up…" She shrugged. "We'll be ready to leave."

"Well then, I think our next move is the obvious one," Johns concluded. "When those religious types get done with whatever mumbo jumbo their doing, we'll saddle up." For once they all agreed. The more they delayed things, the bigger chance there was that something was going to go wrong.

* * *

"So, what are you doing?" Jack inquired, perched in the windowsill of Johns' room. She'd been looking around for Riddick and found him fiddling with something in a shadowed corner. The convict looked up from his project, silver eyes glinting. He stared at the kid awhile before continuing.

"Making a blade."

"But you already have one."

"Can never have too many blades." Which was true- especially in a Slam. Though he left out the part about how this one wasn't for him.

He turned it over, checking the balance. The blade part itself was done- though not sharpened up. Now he was shaping the hilt. He had a thought about how he'd design it, but he wasn't exactly the artistic type.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" she questioned.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sure." He looked up at her. "One of these days." She huffed, pouting her face as she put her chin on her knee. "A girl's gotta be able to defend herself."

Jack looked like a deer in the headlights. "How did you-?" But all Riddick did was quirk his lips up. She frowned. "Thought it would be easier going if everyone just thought I was a guy."

"Smart. Gotta do whatever it takes to survive." Jack just nodded slowly, going back to watching what he was doing.

Riddick was making the hand guard much wider than he was used to, and flared it up and back. This would help protect the hand of anyone not used to wielding knives, and stop it from getting stuck in a body. Now came the hard part- balancing the grip and pommel as he carved.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jack spoke up, curiosity returning.

"You learn a lot of skills when you live most of your life in one Slam or another."

She looked down at the floor. "Sorry," she whispered.

Riddick didn't reply, just continued on his work. It was taking shape, this idea of his. He was surprised how easily it was coming all together actually. He was putting the finishing touches on, when he heard Jack speak up again. "Umm, Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't really seem like such a bad guy. I mean, for what everyone says you've done."

He half laughed, half snorted. "Don't get the wrong idea kid. I've killed people." He looked her dead in the eye. "_A lot._ I'm not the kindda guy you wanna get tangled up with. No one does." It was meant to warn her off from getting too close to him, but he instantly thought of Johns, and looked down to the bone blade in his hands.

Why anyone in their right mind would want to be so close to him was beyond his reasoning. Perhaps it was safer for everyone if he didn't let the merc get any closer than he'd already become. He growled in frustration, squeezing the blade.

Jack shifted her weight uncomfortably, before slipping out the open window. She looked over at the convict, frowning as she watched him beat himself up inside. She knew that look. Hell, she was a pre-teen girl- she'd done it enough to herself to know.

"Riddick," she ventured quietly. She watched his muscles tense. "Everyone deserves to have _somebody _around. No matter what you've done… You do what you have to to survive, right? So…" She chewed on her lower lip. None of this was coming out right. She saw his silver eyes glance at her. "Let people be around you if they want to be there!" she finally blurted out. Without waiting to hear his reply, she scampered off.

He watched her disappear, and sat there in quiet contemplation. Then he laughed. He actually laughed. _Since when did kids become so smart? _It was as though she could see right through him. Granted she'd probably never peg any specific person to his mood, but she got the general idea. He assumed she was speaking a bit about herself in there as well.

"_Let people be around you if they want to be there!" _He looked at the blade he'd spent all this time making, running his thumb over the lion head figure on the pommel of the handle. Then he smiled softly. If Johns chose to be around him, then he couldn't stop him. He wouldn't have the heart to.

* * *

Everyone in the mining camp went on alert when they heard yelling. They all hurried out to see what the problem was, though it didn't take long to find out.

"Look!" Jack yelled, pointing towards the horizon. The eclipse. It was starting.

"Shit, that sandcat is solar," Shazza spoke. "We have to leave. Quick."

"Everybody move it!" Johns ordered, looking around the group. He took off towards the bunk building to grab his things. But he found no trace of Riddick. "Where the hell-?"

"Where's Riddick?" Jack asked.

"Leave him," Paris replied. Just then a loud thud was heard as said convict jumped into the bed of the truck behind him. "Oh, there you are." At least he had the decency to scamper off to the other side of the truck then, before Riddick gave into the urge to shank him.

"Johns! Come on!" Shazza called as she started to drive off past the building.

The bounty hunter emerged with bag and gun in tow, taking a leap up to the bed. Riddick automatically reached out a hand and grabbed hold of his. The pair stared at each other a moment before Riddick hoisted him in.

"Things are about to get very interesting," he whispered in Johns' ear before taking a seat across from Jack.

* * *

**A/N: In case you're sitting there going "why a lion's head?" It's mentioned that- jokingly, by Riddick- William J. Johns is compared to William the Conqueror, and his family crest included two lions. Also, when trying to think up animals that would embody Riddick and Johns, I decided to ask my husband's opinion, and his first answer was that Riddick would be a tiger- stealthy, fast powerful, agile. And he said Johns would be a lion- powerful, the "king" of what they do, and one of the few creatures that could take on a tiger head-on. So, a lion just seemed to fit the bill.**


	5. Chapter 5: Hope Begins in the Dark

Johns hefted the power cell into the sandcat, and Riddick threw two in next to them. The pair turned to head back inside to grab what remained of their gear, only to stop as they noticed the waning light. "Ah, fuck me," Johns growled, seeing that they were just about to be thrust into total darkness.

Almost immediately they heard the sounds of the creatures hidden under the crust of the planet. The screeching drew their attention to the horizon. The odd rock formations in the distance started to crack a bit, and those small bat-like things poured out of them into the sky. They twisted and pulsated as an inky black mass against the dying light.

Johns approached the convict from behind. "How many are there?" They could barely see anything now, and it made the merc's heart race. What was worse was when Riddick didn't reply.

"People!" Paris yelled from the cargo container. "Perhaps you should _flee_!"

The others reacted quickly, spurred from their shock. As they took off across the open sand, Johns glanced back, noticing the convict was only slowly backing away. "Move it!" he growled out, kick-starting the man to action. The mass of winged beings was barreling their way, moving as a unit.

They had all reached the container, or so he'd thought, but when he turned to find Shazza and Riddick still out there, his heart dropped. "Get down!" Carolyn yelled, forming the words he was unable to. The pair dove into a ditch, just in time as the horde flew over them.

The group held their breath, and he noticed the woman start to move. _Riddick, don't you dare! _But he needn't worry about the convict. He stayed put while they passed him over, instead swarming Shazza and ripping her apart with ease.

The ferocity of it didn't surprise Johns, though it had clearly stunned the others. He couldn't blame them. Death wasn't something they were used to seeing as he was. He still couldn't help feeling grateful that it was the prospector that it had happened to, and not the man now casually walking towards them.

The others were retreating inside, and there was talk of barricading the door. However, Johns wasn't going anywhere, as Riddick stopped at the entrance to gaze back at the crumbling rock constructions. Different calls were filling the air now. It was an echoing sound, and it grated like nails on a chalkboard.

The man just smirked, pulling off his goggles as the last bit of light was being snuffed out. The larger creatures were coming out to play now. "Riddick?" Johns whispered, reaching a hand out into the darkness. It rested on the other man's forearm.

"Stay close, Johns." He turned, looking him in the eye, though he knew the man probably couldn't see it. "Don't need you getting lost in the dark." He smiled softly, brushing his hand up against Johns' as he passed by. Not surprisingly, the merc was right on his heels.

* * *

Riddick pursed his lips. It hadn't been dark more than half an hour before everything was already going to shit. No sooner had they taken shelter in the container did they hear the larger creatures walking all over the roof. Unsure if there was a hull breach, they'd gone further inside, barricading themselves in.

Not that that had helped. A few of the creatures had gotten inside. Another of the Imam's kids had gotten torn apart. And worst yet, when he'd needed to stand and fight, he'd been blinded by Carolyn's flashlight.

Laying there on the ground, trying to blink away the white haze, completely helpless, all he could do was be thankfully Johns had been there. Hearing the shots of the 12 gauge and the thud of a body, he grunted. Blinking a few more times to clear his vision, he turned to look the creature over. The skin smoked and bubbled as the lights touched it. An interesting revelation.

"Can we get somewhere a bit safer?" Paris mentioned as its companions' calls echoed through the container.

"This way," Carolyn said, leading them to the last section of the container they could hunker down in.

Riddick and Johns went in first to make sure it was actually cleared this time. When they found it abandoned, they called the others in. While they were all distracted with barricading up this new entrance, Johns pulled the convict off to a darkened corner.

"Your eyes ok?" he asked in concern, holding the man's chin and turning his head slightly to try and see the silvery eyes in the dim light.

The corner of his mouth turned up, he grabbed Johns' hand. "I'm fine, Johns." The pair gazed at each other in silence for a moment. Riddick only pulled away when he noticed the others were finishing up. "Thanks for covering my six," he mentioned, starting to walk off.

Johns nodded, a slight smile forming on his face. "Always."

That made Riddick pause and he glanced over his shoulder at the merc. Finally he grinned. "Yeah? Think I could get used to that."

It was Johns' turn to be caught off guard. At this rate, all this stuff going on with the convict was going to drive him to do something stupid. As it stood though, he needed to worry about keeping them both alive. So he joined the others as they gathered up all the supplies they could find.

"Alright," Carolyn announced. "I say we stick to the plan. We go to the crash ship, get whatever other supplies and light sources we need, and get ourselves to the skiff."

"One problem," Paris grunted, "that sandcat's solar."

"Then we drag the cells, carry 'em, whatever it takes."

"With all those things out there?" Jack asked quietly, arms wrapped around her pulled up legs.

Johns shook his head, looking towards the pilot. "How about you lemme come up with a plan that doesn't involve mass suicide." He heard a light chuckle from Riddick, who was standing off in the blackness next to him.

Imam was holding his prayer beads. "It would be better if we could wait out the eclipse, but I got the impression from the model that it would be a lasting darkness."

They all stared at each other for a while. Carolyn sighed with frustration after some time. "How much you weigh Johns?"

His brows furrowed. "What does that-?"

"How much?"

"About 79 kilos, but what-?"

"Cause you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat, and that's why you can't come up with a better plan."

Johns snarled, but he wasn't the only one mad. He saw the shadow of Riddick start to move for the woman. Normally, he would have been more than happy to watch the man break her arm, nevertheless they still had their cover to keep.

The bounty hunter popped to his feet, stopping Riddick by placing the shotgun barrel under his chin. "And where you think you're going?" He somehow managed for it to come out authoritative.

Riddick pulled his goggles up, staring over at Johns with an exasperated expression. But his eyes… his eyes gave him away. They looked into Johns' blue orbs with the same tenderness he had when they'd spent time together at the mining town. The merc quirked the corner of his mouth up.

An understanding passed between them and Johns nodded. "Alright," he said quietly, backing off. The others had been going on about "breaking it up," "knocking it off," and the like- clearly unaware of their act. Though as he looked back to Carolyn, the expression on her face seemed to hint she suspected something was going on.

"Are you sure you can get us there?" Imam asked the pilot.

She shook her head. "But he can." She pointed to Riddick who just smirked.

* * *

Huddled together, the group managed to reach the crashed ship. They salvaged up everything they could get that would make light- even the emergency lighting from the cabin. Johns and Riddick were off alone in the hold as the merc gathered up the rest of his gear. "Here," he mentioned, passing over his Ulak blades. "I don't rightfully care about appearances anymore. Not when we're going out into God knows what."

Riddick pulled the back sheath on, studying the merc as he checked all his stuff over again. He was nervous. He could see it written on his face. The convict glanced around, making sure they were hidden from view and out of ear-shot. "Hey, Johns."

"Yeah?" The merc hadn't looked up, but he paused when something was thrust into his view. His brows creased together, gazing at the object before him. A knife? But it certainly wasn't anything he'd seen before.

"Take it," Riddick spoke. As he did, he felt that it was bone and instantly realized that the other man must have made this from that scrap bone he'd had earlier.

His mouth dropped open, slowly looking up at Riddick's face. "You made this…? For me?" When he nodded, Johns shifted his gaze back to the blade.

It was extremely rough and rustic looking in design. The handle was detailed with a roaring lion on it, the end actually carved out so it was three-dimensional. He couldn't help but smile at the irony of that chosen animal. The fact Riddick had gone to all this trouble…

Their eyes met, and that smile on Johns' face spoke volumes. Riddick's breath hitched as the space between them was cleared. Arms wrapped around his shoulders, Johns' cheek laying on his own. No one had ever given him a thing in his life- let alone made something so personal just for him. The merc was just unexplainably touched.

"Thanks Riddick," he spoke in barely a whisper. The convict swore he heard the man's voice break just a little, and instinctively enveloped him around the chest. He held him tightly, rubbing his back a little bit. The bounty hunter gripped onto the back of his tank top, laying his head in the crook of his neck.

"I… It's not exactly the right time for this shit, but…" Riddick had never been tongue-tied before. He was always blunt, and never held back his opinions for anything. This was a different matter though. "Well, if something happens out there, I wanted to make sure you had it. Then you'd know…" But he couldn't finish.

Johns grabbed his shoulders, roughly pulling them apart. His eyes were like fire as he looked at Riddick. "Don't you fucking talk like that," he growled. His voice was angry, but the convict could feel him shaking slightly. "Fuck the others. I'm _not _losing you. Not now."

"I don't plan on lettin' anything happen to you either." Riddick sighed, looking at the ground. Johns noticed his posture and released him, just peering at him in curiosity. "Look. I've never… I've never had anything _good _in my life. And now that I do…" He looked up into the other man's eyes. "I don't plan on letting that go without a fight."

The bounty hunter wasn't quite sure if he was hearing him right. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "I want to stay with you Riddick."

The pair looked at each other, knowing the deeper meaning behind what was confessed. Neither man was the type for flowery words and romance. However they certainly couldn't hide their growing feelings anymore. What was said was enough.

The two men smiled softly at each other. Riddick nodded. "Alright. I can live with that." His usual smirk returned and he leaned in to greedily kiss Johns' lips. Arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. Riddick picked him up, setting him on the small crate next to them. He growled softly when the merc nipped at his jaw, before starting to trail kisses down his neck.

Though as luck would have it, they picked up the sound of footsteps on the stairs. They parted ways, Johns slinging his shotgun over his shoulder, and Riddick leaning against a steel beam as casual as a cat. The holy man came around the corner then.

"Ah, there you both are. I've already prayed with the others, would you care to-"

"I think not," Johns replied coolly, not the least interested in any religious practices.

Riddick smirked. "Something I can agree with."

"Just because you do not believe in God, does not mean He does not believe in you," was the Imam's reply.

The convict gave a short laugh. "You think someone can spend half their life in Slams with a horse bit in their mouth, and not believe? Think they can start their life in a liquor store dumpster with their umbilical cord wrapped around their neck, and not believe?" Riddick pushed off the beam, looking at him now. "You got it all wrong holy man. I _absolutely_ believe in God. And I absolutely hate the fucker."

Johns had to fight back the chuckle coming to his mouth. Imam seemed to take it in stride though. "Whatever the case, everything is ready. We can leave when you say."

The merc nodded. "Let's not waste any time then."

Imam took the lead, and the other two fell in behind. Johns felt a hand brush softly against his. He grabbed hold of the hand, partly to reassure the man next to him, but also himself. He had no idea what the future held for them as a pair, or how they were going to make it off this rock in one piece. As he looked over at Riddick though, he knew he finally had something worth fighting for.

That would make all the difference in the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: You've no idea how hard it was doing a love confession without being sappy, mushy, fluffy, etc. But, hopefully, I pulled it off and made it a very Riddick and Johns style conversation.  
**

**Thanks for reading, and please let me know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 6: When the Dying Starts

Riddick separated himself from Johns before they got into view of the others. He noted the frown on the man's face, but knew he understood. It was time to get their heads in the game. The convict looked over the sled they'd loaded the cells onto, which was carrying the power generator for the ship emergency lighting they were using. _Not bad._

"I'm gonna move about 10 paces ahead," he told them. "I want light on my back, but not in my eyes." He looked over them all. "Just try to keep up. This isn't going to be a stroll. Taking too much time- light or not- isn't smart." They all nodded, starting to pull the sled outside and getting ready to make their crazy journey to the mining town.

As Johns went to exit the ship, an arm moved in front of him, causing him to pause. Riddick was leaning against the wall, looking at him carefully. "Stay close to me, Johns," he spoke.

"I've got your six," Johns assured. He wasn't planning on leaving the other man's wake for anything- and not just because he was the one that could see in the dark.

Riddick half smiled. He grabbed the merc's arm, pulling him away from the entrance to stand in front of him. The convict was a practical man. He knew that this stunt of theirs was a huge risk. The odds that something was going to go wrong were huge. "This is a crazy idea."

"Little late to argue that now."

"Ain't that the truth," he huffed. "Someone's gonna do something stupid. When it happens, just make sure you keep with me." Nothing was going to happen to Johns while he was there, especially because one of those assholes screwed up.

Johns put their foreheads together, placing a hand on the side of Riddick's neck. "Just be careful, Riddick."

The convict answered by kissing him passionately on the lips. He wasn't going to waste what could be the last moment they'd have together.

"You want me to focus on keeping our asses alive now after that?" Johns breathed softly when they parted.

Riddick smirked. "You'll be back in the game quick enough." They both knew how to survive, how to fight. He knew no matter what personal feelings they had flowing through them, when it came down to making it through this, they were going to be just fine.

* * *

The blackness enveloped them. Johns' eyes were focused on Riddick's back, pulling the sled along with the Imam. It was heavy, and even with the assistance of the sled, it was straining. But the convict wasn't slowing up, and for good reason. The creatures were circling all around them, calling back and forth to each other, staying just beyond the reaches of their light.

Travel had been steady going, until the first of their light went out- the cutting torch. Then in a chain of events that involved a flare rolling off their path and Jack trying to fetch it, they'd been hit with a blitz attack. What's more, Paris- _the buffoon_- panicked, and scampered off into the night, only dragging the power unit with him, which disabled the emergency lights. If those creatures hadn't killed him, the merc would have.

Johns pulled his shotgun, firing at the creature that had tried to snatch Jack. He was a damn good shot, but in this pitch black, he had no idea if he'd brought it down. He scanned the area around them, careful to avoid Riddick with the light on his gun. When it seemed that the creatures weren't planning a repeat- at least for the moment- he stole a glance at the convict.

_And there's the something stupid, _Johns' mused. He could tell Riddick was mirroring his thoughts. The remaining members in the party had already lit up the alcohol-fueled torches, bathing them with light once more.

"Let's get moving," Riddick mentioned gruffly, an undertone of worry in his voice. Though from the non-reaction of the others, Johns knew he was the only one to catch it.

So, once again they were moving, though, perhaps at a slower pace. Something was up. _What does he see out there? _Something was bothering him, and he wanted to know what it was. However, when the convict slowed up some more, he noticed some markings in the dirt.

"Why did we cross our tracks?" Johns asked, knowing full well there had to be a good reason.

When the Imam accused Riddick of being lost though, the merc had the urge to reach over and clock him. Instead, the silver-eyed man snorted. "Canyon up ahead. Circled once to think."

"Shit," the bounty hunter cursed softly.

"That's death row up there," he continued, for the benefit of the others. "It's not gonna make it any easier that the kid's bleeding." Johns glanced over at Jack, figuring that was the particular "kid" he spoke of. "They've had her scent since she took that spill."

"She?" Carolyn gasped, looking over at Jack, who immediately grimaced. "God damnit, Jack. Why didn't you tell me?"

Johns sighed, grumbling, "Look, this isn't exactly the time for that, so can we just get back to the part about going through the killer canyon?"

Fry approached him, glowering. "You high again?"

He snorted. "Yeah, sure. Y'know what, nice breeze, open spaces, I'm startin' to enjoy my goddamn self out here! So I say, mush on!"

"She's the captain," Imam defended. "We should listen to her."

"Listen to her?" Johns growled. "When she was so willing to sacrifice us all?"

"What's he talking about?" Jack asked nervously. Riddick sighed, and Carolyn tried to make him stop, but the merc answered anyway.

"During the crash she tried to purge the passenger hold, tried to kill us all in our sleep."

"Shut up!" she growled, lunging at Johns. He quickly put her on the ground. Imam of course stepped between them, breaking things up.

He ignored the holy man's words and simply smirked down at her. "Ah, Carolyn. How much you weigh now?' Johns picked up a flare from the sled and lit it up, the green glow flooding the area around him. "Verdict's in. We move forward." Walking off ahead he added, "With or without you."

Riddick had been observing the minor altercation at the edge of the light's range, and now followed closely after the merc to make sure he didn't wander too far without him. They could hear the others behind them getting back to the sled and following along. When they were out of earshot, the convict spoke up.

"Y'alright?"

Johns sighed. "Yeah. Just that damned woman." He glanced back over his shoulder at the group. "But fuck all that right now. We need to focus on the canyon."

Riddick nodded his agreement. "What you thinkin'?"

"That battlefield doctors decide who lives and dies all the time- they call it 'triage.'"

He smirked. "Kept callin' it 'murder' when I did it."

"Yeah," Johns laughed lightly. He paused, looking at the others again, who seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. "Not all of us are gonna make it," he admitted. "So how about we use someone as bait?" Riddick's silver eyes flashed a warning and the merc got the hint quickly. "Alright, alright." He grumbled, walking off. "Knew you wouldn't bite on that one. But I have another thought."

The echoes of the creatures drew their attention, causing them both to stop and gaze out into the darkness. "I'm listening."

"The two of us take the power cells, make a break through the canyon, and split this hellhole."

Riddick was looking back at the others, actually considering the idea. At least that was a positive sign. The merc didn't rightfully care what happened to any of them at that point. Though that probably had a lot to do with his anger, he admitted. Didn't change the fact his main concern was only him and the man at his side.

Finally, the convict shook his head. "I dunno."

Johns chewed at his lower lip as he thought some more. Then it hit him. "Survival of the fittest right?" He felt Riddick's gaze turn to him, knowing he had his attention. "Natural selection."

"What are you gettin' at now, Johns?"

"Can you and I pull those power cells?"

He smirked. "If we ditch the clunky sled, I can pull 'em on my own."

The merc nodded. "I take point, you take the cells, and they just have to try and keep up." He looked at the convict, knowing he understood what he was saying. Johns continued, "You know we're not gonna get through that canyon unless we just haul ass. So if they can't keep up…"

"Then we're all screwed anyway." Riddick followed perfectly. "It's about the only option we have."

"So, we're agreed?" Johns questioned as the group was catching up to them.

Riddick didn't particularly like it, but it was basic survival logic. There was no other way they were getting to that skiff except through the canyon. And the only way through the canyon was to run like crazy, stay in the light, and be damn lucky to come out at the other end.

His eyes wandered to the bone blade he carved, in a sheath on the man's vest, right over his heart. Riddick's first priority was to keep them both alive, so he knew what had to be done. He looked in Johns' eyes, nodding slowly.

When the others reached them, Imam spoke for them. "Did you come up with a plan to get through the canyon?"

"Yeah," Riddick replied. "But you're not gonna like it." He brushed past the man, gathering up the cordage from the sled.

"Here's how this is gonna work," Johns spoke. "I'm taking point, Riddick's taking the cells, and you all just keep those lights up high. You keep up, or you don't."

Imam looked to the convict who was tying the cells together. "If we go, it needs to be fast, or not at all." He pulled on one cord sharply, and then looked at the people in front of him. "If you can't keep up, don't step up… you'll just get yourself killed."

"Doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," Carolyn replied coolly.

"Nope," was Riddick's only reply, tying up the last cord with a good tug. "That's the way it is. No one stops running, and we might make it through."

"Gather up all the lights and let's set up," Johns added, spurring the others into gathering up the remaining supplies on the abandoned sled.

Riddick gave the cells a test pull, joining Johns off to the side. "Don't stop," he mentioned, looking the man dead in the eye. "Whatever happens… you don't stop."

Johns didn't want to particularly make that deal. "Only if you don't."

The corner of his mouth twisted. The merc had him there. "That's the best I'm gonna get, so I'll take it."

Johns looked over his shoulder as the others approached. "Ready?" he asked them. They were all terrified, but nodded. He looked over at Riddick. There were words hanging on his lips, but he couldn't get his voice to work properly. Apparently his eyes spoke for him, because he could read the emotions in the silver ones gazing back.

"Let's do this."

* * *

**A/N: A bit of a slow chapter, I know. But with that plot outta the way, there's a really nice chapter coming up next.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Something to Fight For

Johns was moving as fast as he dared in the darkness, partly because he could barely see, and the other to not leave Riddick behind. No matter what the convict said, he was really pushing his body trying to run with those cells. At least the others were keeping pace and holding the light up. The merc figured it was probably for the best they hadn't left them behind after all.

But about halfway through the canyon, everything went to hell... again. He heard the scream and whipped around, finding that the last of Imam's kids had been snatched. He and Carolyn had immediately stopped to help, shining their lights on the creature. It retreated, but the kid's wounds were oozing blood.

Riddick barely glanced at them as he drug the cells by. "Don't stop!" he growled out at them, though he was looking at Johns. The merc instantly continued on, despite the calls from Carolyn to wait up while they attempted to get the kid on his feet.

"Riddick!" Jack yelled out, trying to get them to wait.

"Do _not_ stop!" was all he replied.

But they didn't make it much further. The convict was just readjusting his grip on the power cells as he prepared to drag them up the hill, Johns offering a hand. Then the sky opened up.

"Fucking great!" the merc growled.

The rain was coming down hard enough that it was dousing all their torches, and the flares wouldn't be able to hold out much better. They were officially screwed. Riddick couldn't help but laugh, turning to Imam. "Where's your God now?" he mocked.

The holy man didn't have time to reply as the creatures took advantage of the waning light and speared the boy through the chest with a long blade-like tail, pulling him away as their next meal.

As the others panicked, huddling closer together, the merc grabbed Riddick's arm. "We said we weren't stopping remember?" He grabbed up some of the cordage on the power cells to help the man in his task, yelling at the others, "Ya wanna live, then keep moving!"

"We can't without light!" Carolyn replied.

The merc sneered. "Then stay here and die." He certainly wasn't going to quit. Not this close. When he started tugging and felt no assistance, he looked to find his partner peering at the canyon walls. "Riddick... Come on."

Instead, the convict went over to an outcropping next to them he spotted. "Everyone get in!" The others didn't hesitate, running inside. Johns had no chance to argue, because the other man was already moving a large rock to block it off. "I'm at least gonna give them a fighting chance," was his quiet explanation on returning.

The merc nodded, understanding his reasons. Though he didn't share the feelings. He would have simply left them if they were too gutless to save themselves. "Just you and me now." He put the butt of the shotgun in the crook of his elbow to balance it, grabbing the rope in his other hand. "Let's do this."

Riddick nodded, reaching over and grabbing his vest, yanking him in for a quick, fiery kiss. "Whatever happens..." Johns just nodded. They both knew without having to say a word.

Together, the pair pulled the power cells up the steep hill. It was made more difficult by the heavy rain that had almost instantly turned the whole thing to mud. They both lost their balance on more than one occasion, and when Johns ate dirt for about the third time, Riddick grunted. "Johns. Take point. I've got this."

"Look, I know I'm not the most coordinated in this particular position-" He fell to one knee, too unbalanced trying to keep his gun at a ready position while pulling.

"Johns." It was sterner that time so he begrudgingly obeyed. He only moved a few steps in front of Riddick though, bringing his shotgun to bear as he surveyed the area around them. But with only his gun mounted flashlight and Riddick's string of lights over his shoulder, he couldn't see very far through the stormy blackness.

When Johns crested the path he paused, allowing Riddick to look out across the open terrain before continuing.

"What do you see Riddick?" he asked, putting his back against Riddick's so he could look behind them towards the canyon.

The convict took another look in order to be sure before passing on the good news. "We've got a pretty straight shot for now, but that's liable to change. I should take point." He glanced over his shoulder. "Just keep pace with me."

Johns nodded. "I've got our six."

Riddick took a deep breath. Now or never, he thought, gripping the rope tightly. "Go."

Just like that, the pair went headlong towards the skiff. Riddick watched every speck of movement like a hawk, trying to make damn sure he didn't lead them straight into danger.

Though neither of them were expecting a sneak attack from behind. Johns had turned, training on some movement he noticed to their side. As he did so, another creature lashed out, slashing his back and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Riddick immediately turned, throwing himself between the pair as the creature tried to pounce. The convict somehow snatched the thing's front wrists. He dug his heels in, gritting his teeth, as he used all his strength to hold it back.

Meanwhile, Johns crawled his way over to his shotgun, pulling it in as he rolled over. He tried to take aim, but found Riddick in his line of fire. The merc heaved himself up, feeling a wave of nausea passing over as he did so. He shoved it back down, knowing Riddick needed him.

Having dodged a few snaps from the thing, the convict was trying to grab his blades, but just holding it was taking all the pressure he could. He heard the familiar sound of a shell being chambered and then a shotgun blast.

Johns had nailed the creature right in the head, sending it reeling backwards. It was only a second, but it was long enough for Riddick to draw his Ulak blades and slice at its abdomen. As it's guts spilled out on the ground, the merc let another couple shots loose.

When the thing hit the mud, both men were breathing heavy. "Bastard," Johns spat, then he hissed as he moved his shoulder wrong.

"You alright?" The convict was immediately looking at the wound in concern. A large gash split his skin, right on the shoulder blade. Blood was flowing freely from it, staining his shirt. "We need to get you to the skiff. Now."

Johns nodded in agreement. It may hurt like hell, but he knew he'd live. It was those monsters in the dark having his scent he wasn't too keen on. So the pair wasted no time getting back on the move.

They made it to the skiff. Out of breath, hearts pounding through their chests, but alive. "Get inside," Johns motioned, guarding the tailgate till Riddick could flip the lights. As the giant spotlights bathed the area in a bright glow, he couldn't have been more relieved.

Johns hit the button, making the door close. He wasn't taking any chances, not after all that. He turned to find Riddick loading in the power cells. He watched him work, not speaking until after he punched in a few things to boot up the system.

"Let's never do something like this again," Johns said, letting out a shaky breath.

Riddick chuckled, smirking as he closed the distance between them. "Aw, I dunno Johns. Was pretty fun actually."

Johns snorted. "Well, I've had enough adventure to last me awhile, thanks."

Wrapping an arm around Johns' shoulder, and the other around his waist, Riddick pulled him in close. Sighing gratefully, he placed a gently kiss on his collar bone before burying his face in his neck.

"Remind me never to fly coach again," the merc mentioned, feeling the tickle of Riddick's laughter in reply. Remembering the destruction of his own ship, he realized something. "Y'know. This is all your fault."

Riddick brought his face back so their eyes met, noses almost touching. After a moment, he cracked a smile. "I'll make it up to you later," he assured.

"Oh yeah?" Johns raised a brow. "Does it involve getting me another ship? Cause, that stunt with the C4-" He was cut off by Riddick's quick movement, smashing their lips together in a passionate kiss, and a soft touch against his cheek, which promised more to come.

"Not a bad start," the merc attempted snark as they parted, but it came out breathy instead.

Riddick just chuckled, releasing the man- much to the merc's displeasure- to go and check on the status of the boot-up. "Looks like we're just about there," he mentioned. "Everything is online. Just need to convert the power distribution, and we'll be…"

A flicker of blue caught the man's eye and he looked out the windshield. Johns was at his side, peering out as a figure stepped into the skiff's spotlights. Carolyn.

"Well, I'll be damned," the merc spoke. He couldn't say he was entirely shocked to see her. She had natural survival instincts, and had already shown she could play dirty in order to make it through- like her attempt to purge the passenger cabins in the crash.

As they lowered down the ramp, the pilot stalked her way around. She shook her head, spraying water everywhere. "Well, looks like you made it," the convict mused.

"I promised them I'd come back with more light," was her seething reply.

"You what?" Johns asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I got a better idea," Riddick spoke up. "Why don't you get on the skiff so we can leave?"

Johns wasn't really surprised by the offer. He may not have particular cared for the woman, but she'd earned her place onboard. He had said, _"survival of the fittest."_

The look on Carolyn's face was utter astonishment. "Come on." The convict held out his hand. "Save yourself Carolyn. No one will blame you." But all she could do was shake her head and sink to her knees in defeat. Sighing, Riddick came down the ramp, pulling her up and prodding her forward.

Some echoing cries in the distance drew the convict's attention. In that moment, Carolyn screamed, rounding on the man and tackling him to the ground.

"Riddick!" Johns hurried to snatch the woman, but Riddick easily flipped the situation- literally.

His blade lay at her throat and he growled. But the pilot foolishly ignored both of them. "If you won't come back with me, then give me more light and I'll go back myself."

He snorted. "You'd die for them?"

"Yes… I would die for them."

Her words pegged him somewhere inside. "How interesting," was his soft reply. He looked over his shoulder, meeting the merc's eyes.

The expression on his face was unreadable, but it gave Johns a sinking feeling. "You're not actually going to-" When the convict broke their gaze, and moved to help Carolyn up, he closed the distance between them. "No way in hell." But the other man wouldn't look at him. "Riddick!"

He met his gaze then, a soft expression in his eyes. "If it were you…" he stated quietly, hoping the man caught his meaning.

"Son of a-" The merc snarled, running his fingers through his hair as he walked away. He turned, coming back. "If she wants to be suicidal, that's one thing, but you…!" His blue eyes were like fire. "We're already here, damn it! You can't just throw that away for a bunch of strangers who are too useless to save themselves!"

"Tell us how you really feel, Johns," the pilot muttered. The merc whipped around to start in on her as well, but she continued on, speaking to Riddick. "Are you coming then?"

Johns was staring at him expectantly. When the convict nodded, he threw his hands in the air, stalking back up the ramp. "Fine!" He grabbed up his shotgun roughly, before returning to them. "If we're going to do this," he started, loading fresh shells into the choke, "then we better do it quickly." He chambered a round pointedly.

Riddick wasn't looking at him though. "Johns. You need to stay here."

"What?" He quickly deflated. When the convict refused to reply, he continued, "Like hell I am!"

Finally, the convict looked at him. "You're bleeding, remember?" Johns hesitated, having forgotten his earlier injury. "Keep this thing secure, and we'll be back before it's even ready for take-off." He could feel Carolyn's eyes on them, no doubt wondering about what exactly was going on between them.

Johns felt sick to his stomach. Feelings were washing over him that he'd never felt before. Standing there on that skiff ramp, he suddenly felt like collapsing. He was scared. He was scared Riddick may not come back. If he couldn't be at his side…

A look of concern passed over Riddick's face as he read the emotions the merc was battling. He closed the distance between them, embracing him tightly. Johns grabbed fistfuls of the man's shirt, not wanting to let go. It wasn't till his cheek rested against Riddick's that he noticed the wet streaks down his face. "Damn it, Riddick," he croaked, holding on even tighter as he buried his face into his neck. _Please don't go._

"Johns," he soothed softly, rubbing his back. "I'll be back. Promise."

Slowly he managed to nod, placing his lips close to the other man's ear. "I love you," he breathed out.

The convict's heart stopped a moment. Then instinct took over, grabbing the man's chin and kissing him roughly. He ignored the small squeak of surprise from Carolyn. He could care less who found out about their relationship now. Johns was the person he wanted, the person that he- "I love you too," he managed, foreheads placed together as they caught their breath.

Unfortunately, they knew it was time to go. They slowly separated themselves, just looking into each other's eyes. There wasn't anything left to say, so Johns just nodded. "I'll be back," Riddick reassured once more.

"You better be here before the skiff's ready, or I'm leaving your ass." It was an idle threat, but one that made Riddick smirk nonetheless, knowing that his snarky sense of humor was still intact.

Standing there, Carolyn was looking at her feet, clearly taken aback. Though they hadn't seen her dropped jaw when they'd embraced, let alone the utter shock when they'd kissed. Now all she could do was nod when Riddick motioned for her to follow him.

Johns watched his back till it disappeared into the darkness. Then it was just him. A chill ran down his spine as he heard the calls in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8: Testing Fate

Johns paced the cabin, shotgun slung onto his shoulder. He kept looking out into the darkness, then down to the consoles. The systems were already done converting the power, and it was just calibrating the final check-list before it would be ready to fly. _He promised… by the time the skiff was ready…_

He somehow managed to keep himself from going into a complete spiral. Though the panic was skipping around just within reach. He growled in frustration. "I should be out there with him!" he shouted.

It wasn't that Riddick couldn't handle himself. He knew he was more than capable. But together- as cheesy as it was- they could move mountains. If something happened to Riddick because he wasn't there… "Shut up!" he yelled at his own disturbing thoughts.

He leaned against one of the chairs in the cockpit, trying to will himself to breath. He could practically hear Riddick's voice in his ear, whispering, _"Relax."_ The merc took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he let it out slowly.

When he finally regained control of his body and opened up his eyes, there were little lights bobbing in the distance. He blinked a few times to be sure they were real. "Riddick!" He quickly hit the button to lower the back, his shotgun at the ready as he rode the ramp down.

"Move it!" He heard Carolyn before he saw her. The small group came speeding around the corner. The merc reached, snatching Jack's arm and helping her get in, Imam following close behind. His eyes searched the darkness, looking right past the pilot that stood before him.

"Where's Riddick?"

"He told us to run ahead." She turned to look behind her, not seeing him there.

"Ah, fuck!" Johns yelled, immediately jumping off the ramp to go after him.

"Johns! No!" Carolyn snatched his bicep, having to pull back with both arms to make him halt. "Riddick wanted you here!" she reminded him.

He whirled on her, narrowing his eyes. "He's out there ALONE!"

"I know." She could see the anguish in his eyes, and after what she'd seen earlier, she didn't need to wonder why. "I'll go find him. Just stay with the skiff and keep them safe." She nodded her head towards the craft. Looking, he could see the others peeking out of the back, concern on their faces.

Johns stared at the ground a moment. He knew what the convict had told him. He knew it was because he was bleeding. But… "Damn it all!" he yelled. "I'm not leaving him out there!" Without even checking to see if Carolyn was behind him, he headed off towards the canyon.

He heard the pilot yell at the others to stay put, quickly catching up. She held her light up high, bathing the area in a blue glow. Johns moved forward at a steady pace, sweeping his gun back and forth. _Where are you!?_

A guttural scream echoed in the night, followed by the chattering of the creatures, making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Riddick!" He picked up his pace to a brisk jog, desperately searching in the darkness. Another cry rang out, this time it was one of agony. Johns felt his heart drop in his stomach, dashing behind the cargo containers where the noise had come from. "Riddick!" Where was he? "Riddick!"

A clanging noise sounded to his left, and he whipped the shotgun around defensively. Fry jumped next to him. A figure lunged out, slashing wildly with a blade, barely missing the merc as he shed back, before tumbling into some debris. An arm appeared, and then a head. "Shit, Riddick!" Johns rushed forward as the convict tried standing again, only to fall down with another clatter.

"Oh god…" Johns grimaced, looking at the long laceration on the other man's leg. He grabbed Riddick's face in his hands, shaking him slightly so he'd focus. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"Hurry, Johns," Carolyn warned, looking around them nervously.

The merc grabbed ahold of Riddick, under his arms, yanking him up with some effort. He stumbled forward a bit, but Johns wouldn't let him fall. "Come on Riddick," he pleaded. "Hang in there. Don't leave me now." He could feel the other man shaking slightly from the adrenaline, his eyes not really focusing as they darted about.

He put Riddick's arm around his neck, hugging him to his side. It left his right arm free to cradle the shotgun in a ready position, scanning the area around them quickly. "Those things are probably still around," he mentioned to Carolyn. "We need to be careful getting out of here."

She nodded in agreement, coming over to Riddick's other side in order to help support him. She grunted under the weight, but was bearing with it. Johns spoke quietly to Riddick, trying to get him to move. "Let's get out of here."

Riddick hissed with pain as they started to move. "What… are you doing… Johns?" he managed, eyes still wildly searching the dark. The other two were watching as well, lights inspecting all around them for danger.

"Saving your reckless ass, that's what," Johns replied. He readjusted his grip around the convict. "Now come on. Stay with me."

A call rang out of the blackness to their right. Instantly, Johns leveled the shotgun, the butt placed against his hip. He fired a round as soon as the creature hit the light. It hissed in pain, but didn't retreat. Johns held the choke with one hand, turning the gun and pumping it. He fired the second shot just as it had decided to lunge forward at them.

As it dropped to the ground, Riddick cried out. "Behind us!" Johns tried to spin around, and heard a gasp from Carolyn. He glance over, finding she had a bladed tail shoved through her shoulder. Not only that, but the creature reached out his hand, shooting out the spike from it into her lower back.

"Johns!" Riddick yelled, ducking his head. The merc swung the shotgun around, firing at the creature's head. It shrieked, fleeing into the darkness, pulling Carolyn along with it. But the convict reached out and snatched her around the waist. It was enough of a jolt to pull her off the tail. She shrieked in pain, grabbing at her shoulder. But she was alive. That was the main thing.

"I don't think it's dead," Johns spoke. "We need to hurry."

Riddick nodded, a bit more with it now. He hobbled forward, trying to not lean on Johns' too much. They kept a brisk pace, not wanting to chance another attack. All three of them were bleeding now, and the odds were good that more of those things were being drawn towards the mining town by the smell.

"Almost there, Riddick," Johns urged. "Hang in there."

As they entered the ring of bright light, he sighed in relief. Riddick hissed, trying to hide his eyes as they made it to the skiff ramp. "Fry!" Jack called. "Riddick! Are you guys alright!?"

"I'm fine squirt," Johns mumbled, "thanks for asking."

He heard the convict chuckle at that and Johns smiled, despite himself. Imam and Jack were ushering Carolyn inside, immediately setting to work at stopping the bleeding. Johns hit the lift button as he passed. He sighed gratefully at the sound, happy they were all back in one piece.

As he looked over at Riddick, the others' voices were completely tuned out. The convict's silvery gaze was trained on him, a loving look within them. "Thanks for coming," he mentioned.

Johns thought he'd lose his mind. He grabbed ahold of the other man and brought him into a hug so tight they could barely breathe, but he felt Riddick holding him back. "I thought I was going to lose you," he admitted, face in his shoulder.

The merc grabbed ahold of his chin, looking him dead in the eye. "Don't ever do that to me again." Riddick didn't have time to reply as the man's lips crashed into his. He returned it eagerly, just as glad as Johns they had somehow made it through.

There was a little yelping sound opposite them, and Riddick broke their kiss long enough to find Jack, opened mouthed, with Imam covering her eyes. He was throwing them a look that one could easily interpret as "not in front of the kid."

Riddick just chuckled, leaning in for a softer kiss before relenting. "We'll finish this later. Let's just get the hell off this rock for now."

"A wise decision," the Imam spoke calmly, but his eyes shone in amusement.

Riddick took a seat in the captain's chair, prepping everything for takeoff. The others readied for departure, and Johns slipped into the co-pilot chair. "So much praying to make up for," Imam mentioned. "I scarcely know where to begin."

"I think I know where I'd start," Jack replied.

"Yeah," Johns admitted, "me too." He glanced over at Riddick, catching a small smile. The convict grabbed ahold of the throttle, and Johns laid a hand over top of his.

This insane adventure of theirs hadn't been completely bad, he had to admit. Because of it, he and Riddick had found a whole new level to their relationship. A couple days of hell was well worth that. Looking at Riddick now, he knew he'd follow that man anywhere.

The skiff lifted off, soaring up into the starry sky. Johns watched through the window as the planet grew further away. When they entered the shipping lane, Riddick started setting coordinates for the nearest inhabited planet. Though, unsure that the little ship would make it that far, he thought of hitting the distress signal.

His finger hesitated over the button, looking towards Johns. Out here in such a backwater route, they were more likely to be found by scum than anyone actually looking to be of help. "Let's see how it goes first," the merc spoke. "This thing could hold power really well for all we know. Best not to use it if we don't have to." Agreeing to the plan, he just nodded, leaning back in the chair a bit with a sigh.

Johns got up, looking over at Carolyn. She hadn't really spoken since getting back to the ship. Looking at her now, he could see she was in a lot of pain. He sighed, setting his pack on the chair and taking out his morphine supplies. He wandered over, crouching in front of her.

"This may help you relax a bit till we can get docked," he spoke softly. Fry noted what he held and just nodded.

As the man took her arm and examined her veins, Jack spoke up next to her. "What is that?"

"Morphine," Carolyn answered. She hissed as the needle punctured her skin.

"Sorry," he murmured. "Not exactly used to doing it like this." Johns looked to the kid. "Keep a close eye on her squirt." When she nodded, he moved away to put his supplies back. He paused on hearing his name.

"Johns," Carolyn spoke. "Thanks." He looked back at her, seeing her biting her lip. "And, I'm sorry…" She looked up at him. "For all the shit I said before."

He waved his hand, not wanting her thanks. He had only done what any sensible person would have. Nothing more, nothing less. Despite popular belief, he wasn't a complete asshole. He could be cold and calculating, true, but he wasn't cruel.

Johns noticed that Riddick had been watching him the whole time, and now quirked the corner of his mouth up at him. The merc just sat back down, spinning his chair to face Riddick, and doing the same to the convict's. "Now it's your turn," he mentioned, motioning to his damaged leg.

"It's fine," was the gruff response. Typical. Riddick had hastily put a cloth wrapping around it while prepping their take-off, but it was already soaked through.

"Just quit your whining and lemme look." He grabbed Riddick's calf, pulling the leg up and resting his foot in his lap. He unwrapped it, examining it with a frown. "You sure get yourself into some messes, don't you?"

"You're one to talk."

The merc just snorted. He grabbed what little water he had left, pouring it into the large gash to clean it out. As the mud and blood washed away, he could see more of the damage. It was going to need stitched up, that was for sure. But if Riddick didn't want to look like a bad patchwork quilt, he should probably wait to have a professional look at it.

With that in mind, Johns grabbed some fresh bandages from the small med kit on board, setting to work wrapping it. "You gonna want a spike too?" he asked softly, referring to his dwindling dope supply.

Riddick shook his head. "I _will _be takin' a look at your wounds next though," he mentioned.

"Yeah, yeah." As he was finishing the wrapping, he smirked. "Reminds me of something." Riddick gazed at him questioningly. "Butcher Bay."

A smirked crossed the convict's face then. "Yeah, I guess it does. Though as I recall, I was the one patching _you _up that time."

"Hey, I saved your sorry ass back there."

"And I kept you from getting a bullet in the brain while you were busy trying to strangle Hoxie to death with your bare hands."

The convict had him there. "Yeah, but who stole the ship?"

"And who almost crashed it taking off?"

"That was _evasive maneuvering."_

"Uh huh, that's what you call that?" Riddick's eyes shown with humor, but then they softened, clearly remembering another part of that particular trip. "Remember that moment, Johns?"

The merc just smiled, leaning back in his seat. "How could I forget?"


	9. Chapter 9: We Found Love

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Consider this my present to Pixie and all my other loyal readers!**

**Also, be forewarned this first section contains content from the Escape from Butcher Bay game. Quite honestly, I don't find there to be much in the way of "spoilers" since I changed things up quite a bit. So, it's up to you, though it has some great background on Riddick and Johns' relationship.  
**

* * *

-10 Months Earlier-

Butcher Bay. Triple-max prison, lorded over by a warden named Hoxie. He and his guards thought they were tough shit. But then, they'd never met anyone like Riddick before. This was the same man who'd broken out of Slam City in less than 12 hours. The fact Hoxie had held onto him as long as he had was blind luck.

Johns had been walking around the outside docking area, getting some fresh air. He had been getting rather tired of hanging around the other mercs, who seemed to be looking down on him. _What've they got to be so high and mighty about? _They didn't have near the reputation that Johns did. All they had going for them was arrogance. _Rookies._

When a large explosion rocked the complex, alarms started blaring, and he looked to where smoke was rising in a far section of the prison. Over the loud speakers, they were calling for an immediate evacuation inside the Double-max area.

"Riddick," Johns said, a smile playing on his lips.

The bounty hunter just settled himself onto a shipping pallet, casually observing guards running to and fro. It would be entertaining to see how this one played out. Though he needn't wait too long. He spotted a figure peeling out of the shadows. His favorite convict.

"Riddick," he hissed out quietly. The other man's head whipped around, spotting him instantly. There was a question in his gaze, but after looking around, he came over to the bounty hunter. "Going somewhere?"

The convict returned the smirk he was getting. "What're you still doin' here Johns? It's been, what, a day? Did you miss me that much?"

The merc snorted. "Hardly. Hoxie hasn't paid up on your bounty yet."

Frowning, Riddick looked over at the ships that were docked. "Well, let's go get our money then."

Johns watched as he started to walk away. A bit worried of his intentions, he hurriedly followed. "And what exactly are you planning?" He regretted asking.

Riddick had decided to go right to the source- the warden's office. Except he chose to do so by crashing Johns' ship straight into said office. Then as calmly as you please, Riddick had walked right up to Hoxie and grabbed him by the throat.

"We'll just take our money and be going now."

Johns was exiting the wreckage, coughing at the smoke. "Seriously? _That _was your plan?"

"Johns?" Hoxie croaked out, grabbing at Riddick's hand. "Take care of him and I'll get you your money."

"Tempting, but that means more work," the merc replied, crossing his arms.

"I'll double it!" He let out a strangled cry as Riddick squeezed harder.

"You're going to give it to us anyway," the convict growled out.

Johns laughed cruelly. "Yeah, see, I don't particularly care much for you Hox. Especially after all the shit you said to me. Sooo… no deal."

"Fucking useless little prick," he managed to spat.

"And that's what I'm talking about." Johns crossed the room, landing a stiff punch to the warden's gut. Riddick dropped him with a smirk. "I believe I owed you that."

"Abbott will…" Hoxie coughed violently, before continuing, "take care of both of you."

"Oh, he won't be coming," Riddick mentioned. "I slit his throat on the way out the door." The asshole second in command had had it coming.

"So it's just you and me, Hox," Johns added, a twisted smile forming on his face. He was going to enjoy this. The warden had not only insulted and belittled him every time they spoke, he'd also sucker punched the merc earlier that day when he'd threatened to take Riddick and leave if he wasn't going to pay.

Once he'd had a little revenge, Johns had been dead set on strangling the man to death. It wasn't exactly a problem for Riddick, who simply observed in amusement. That was, until a couple prison guards had wandered in to give a status report on the Double-max wing.

"Emergency alert! Riddick's in the Warden's office! Send back-"

The convict moved through the space quickly, killing the man with his Ulak blades- which he'd reacquired in Johns' ship. A few more guards that had been in the hall had come in, and he engaged them instantly. He noticed a glint out of the corner of his eye as one of them surged towards Johns, kicking him in the ribs sharply, and sending him flying off Hoxie.

On his hands and knees, Johns groaned, grabbing at his side with one arm, and trying to snatch his gun with the other. But it was just out of reach. The guard noticed his movement and brought his gun to bear, ready to blow the merc's head off.

Unfortunately for the guard, a shiv came flying through the air, straight into his head. He collapsed to the ground with a thud, just as Johns reached his weapon and spun around into a sitting position. As he leveled the shotgun though, all he found was Riddick standing among a pile of bodies.

Hoxie was coughing, and swearing on the ground. Riddick walked over, placing a heavy boot on his chest. "Alright Hox. Code to the safe and your docking bay. Now."

"Alright, alright," the warden managed. "They're in my desk, just please…"

Johns moaned as he stood, holding his side. "Can you walk?" Riddick asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Run?"

"Maybe. But I wouldn't try to find out." He laughed harshly, but stopped when it shot pain through his chest.

It turned out Riddick had had a devious plan. The pair had walked out, right past the other guards. Johns had been in handcuffs and Riddick had slipped into a prison uniform. The guards running past them to the "hostage situation" had no idea that they would be opening fire on the very man they'd been sent to save- who Riddick had strapped to the chair, tapped a gun in his hands, and placed his goggles and inmate attire on for good measure. Brilliant.

Once they'd gotten into the private hanger bay, it'd been no trouble for Johns to steal them a new ship, and get them out of there. After getting to a shipping lane, he'd punched in the autopilot and hobbled into the back where Riddick sat. "More adventure than I needed," he grunted, pulling out the med kit onboard. "And you owe me a damn ship."

Riddick chuckled. "Considering we only got the money with my intervention, I'd say that makes us even."

The merc snorted, not able to argue with that one. He started to gingerly pull off his shirt, taking stock of his injuries. There were already bruises forming. He cursed softly, starting to pull at the roll of bandages.

A hand reached out in front of him. "Here," Riddick spoke gruffly, taking the roll from him. "It'll be easier if I do it." Johns was stunned by the offer, but relented, knowing full well it would be extremely difficult doing it alone.

Riddick ran a few fingers over the inflamed area, checking out the damage. His touch was soft, oddly enough. "Doesn't seem like anything's broken," the convict announced, before starting to wrap him up. Again, his gentleness was a surprise.

As he was wrapping, Riddick couldn't help but notice the other man's physique. He had a very athletic build, and great muscle tone. His hand brushed along his side, and he heard Johns laugh. "That tickled," he murmured, as though he hadn't wanted to admit it.

"Sorry," he replied, as he finished with the bindings.

Glancing over, Johns noticed the convict biting his lower lip, looking at him intently. He moved to back away, only to feel a hand brushing against his abdomen. Despite himself, the sensation it sent through him elicited a soft moan.

In a blink, Riddick had pushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists. Johns stared at him, wide-eyed in shock. His silver eyes bore into him, a predatory look within them. It made him squirm. But he stiffened when the other man leaned in towards his neck, inhaling deeply. The throaty growl that followed didn't help matters either.

Riddick liked the scent that filled his nose. It was rich in leather, gun cleaner, and sweat. It awakened his animal side. The convict bit onto his neck, not enough to pierce skin, but hard enough to make it hurt. Johns moaned, and the convict let go of his wrists, relocating them to his hips.

Johns felt the other man press against him, and he latched onto his shoulders. The convict pulled at his hips suggestively, drawing another groan out of him. Riddick growled in reply, moving further down his neck to bite again. The merc dug his nails into the man's back. He wasn't quite sure how things ended up like this, but he wasn't going to stop it either.

What followed next was still somewhat hazy. The merc had woken to find Riddick at the helm, and neither of them spoke of what had happened. That was, until it happened the next time.

* * *

The skiff was quiet now. Imam and Carolyn were lying on the benches, sleeping. Jack was sitting next to Carolyn, keeping a close eye on her and brushing her hair lightly with her fingers in a comforting gesture. Then there was Johns, in the co-pilot chair, fast asleep.

Riddick was leaning back in his seat, keeping an eye on the control panel, but at the same time, watching over the man next to him. He kept turning the chair to the side, just looking at him with a soft smile. It was during one of these moments that the silence was broken.

"You guys are really together, huh?"

The convict looked over at Jack, who was gazing at him thoughtfully. As he processed what she said, he gave a short laugh. "Yeah…" he replied, looking at the merc fondly. "Yeah, I guess we are."

Jack smiled a little. "I noticed that he was wearing that knife you'd been carving."

Riddick smirked. She was more observant than he'd thought. _Good. Always a useful skill. _"Oh yeah?" He looked at it now, tucked safely away on his vest.

"Sooo… Was it for anything special?" He turned to look at her, seeing the shining look in her eyes. Seeing him gaze at her though, she turned her head and scrunched her nose. "Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

There was a moment of silence as Riddick chose his words. "It was to tell him I love him." The convict blushed, of all things. It was still a concept he was getting used to, so admitting it aloud to someone else was a bit awkward. But he wouldn't deny it.

Jack was smiling at him then. "I knew it." She glanced over at the merc, then back to Riddick. "What are you guys going to do now?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. We've gotta get you all someplace that Carolyn can get looked at. After that…" He looked out of the window at the swirling stars and vast reaches of space. They could go wherever they wanted. Maybe he'd let Johns pick a destination. If they were together, the location wasn't really that much of an issue.

"I guess I figured we'd all be going to Helion," the girl replied softly. That had been where their transport had been heading, so it made sense.

Riddick was going to reply, but a groan from the merc caught his attention. Johns' skin glistened with sweat, and his eyes were darting rapidly behind his eyelids. His brows knitted together, and a grimace appeared on his face.

"Johns?" the convict spoke, worry laced in his tone. He reached over, grabbing ahold of the man's forearm. "Johns?" His voice rose in volume, more demanding. "Johns!"

The merc jumped, waking with a start. His eyes fell to Riddick immediately, breath coming out in gasps. "Hey, hey, hey," the convict spoke, lowering his voice once more. "It's alright. I'm here." He placed a hand on the merc's cheek. His skin was cool to the touch, so he wasn't sick.

Sighing in relief, Johns put his hand over his. "Sorry." He was bringing his breathing under control. Noticing the way Riddick looked at him with concern, he knew he owed him an explanation for the outburst. "It was just a dream." He flushed a bit, embarrassed about it.

"Need to talk about it?" he offered.

The merc shook his head, not a stranger to nightmares. But then, anyone who had seen as much as he had was bound to have them. With their latest adventure, he wasn't surprised those creatures had been added to the list. He'd never be able to forget the noise they made. "I'm alright." He forced a small smile to help ease his mind.

Not fully satisfied, Riddick pulled at his arm. "Come 'ere." With no way to argue, Johns was pulled over into his lap. Relenting, the merc leaned against him. He was seated sideways, which was awkward in a piloting seat, but being close to Riddick was completely worth it.

With a contented sigh, he scooted around a bit so he could lay his head on the man's shoulder. Riddick cradled his back, placing a kiss on his forehead. Curled up tightly in his arms, the convict looked down on him with a warm smile. "Get some rest, Johns."

The merc yawned as he replied, "You should too."

"I will." Though he wouldn't be, since he was monitoring the old skiff, the little white lie had been enough to get him to relax into his arms.

As he was drifting back to sleep, Johns murmured, "Riddick?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't go nowhere, 'kay?"

The convict smirked. "I won't, Johns." He ran the back of his fingers against his cheek and jawline. "I won't," he repeated softly.

Glancing up, he noticed the grin on Jack's face. She gave him a knowing look before going back to her own watch on the injured pilot.

Riddick returned his gaze to the man in his arms, feeling the warmth of his body. He would have loved nothing more to join him in sleep. However, his main priority was to see them all safe to port. And as it was going, the skiff wasn't going to make it there on her own legs.

Yielding, the convict leaned over, pressing the distress button on the console. Even then, in a ghost lane like this one, the odds of someone coming within range wasn't a guarantee. Still, he needed to try. If only for the sake of protecting Johns, and the other people on board, putting so much faith in him.


	10. Chapter 10: Us Against the World

"_Nox Umbra, _to unidentified skiff in the Commercial City shipping lane. Do you copy?"

Riddick gazed at the console, rubbing his eyes. With everyone else fast asleep, he too had started to drift off. He shifted, causing Johns to stir. "Riddick? What is it?"

"Skiff, do you copy? This is the _Nox Umbra._"

Grabbing the mic, Riddick replied, "We copy you. We have a severely injured woman on board, and this skiff's on its last leg."

"Copy that. Give us a minute to get into position and we'll guide you in to hook up."

"Copy." Riddick looked down, seeing the frown cross the merc's face.

"Had to hit the distress beacon, huh?" He stood up, stretching out the kinks from staying in Riddick's arms. As that thought sank in though, he smiled softly, glancing at the other man. Riddick caught him looking though and just smiled in return. "I'll wake the others."

As he was doing so, Riddick took manual control, watching as the other vessel pulled up next to them. It was a cruiser class- large enough to house a half dozen people and travel a decent distance, yet small enough to make it quick. A favorite for mercs that did deep space runs.

They pulled in front, opening the small rear cargo. There was already another skiff in there, but there was enough room for a good pilot to squeeze a second alongside it. And Riddick was a damn good pilot. "Alright, skiff, you're clear to board."

As the craft settled down on the landing zone, Johns walked up behind him, grabbing onto the chair. He was looking at the couple people they'd sent to greet them. "Fuck. Mercs."

Riddick smirked. "You'd figure they'd be your kindda people."

He snorted. "Yeah, well in case you didn't notice, I don't exactly play well with others."

"Don't say."

Johns decided to ignore the snide remark and turned to the others. "Doesn't look like we stumbled on the best of characters. So just stick close to Riddick and I and don't say too much. We'll handle the talking."

The convict stood, putting on his trusty blades, and making sure Johns was geared up as well. He looked over the others. They were clearly nervous, and Carolyn was in a lot of pain. "Just stay close," Riddick reassured them, hitting the lift button.

They met with the pair of crew members, who immediately eyed Johns and Riddick. "We're gonna need to take those weapons," the one man mentioned.

The merc and convict just looked at each other, then back to the pair. "After what we've been through. I think we'll hang on to them," was Johns reply.

The man went to argue, but his partner just hit his shoulder. "Leave it be. Two guys is hardly an issue anyway." He motioned for the group to follow him. "We don't have a proper doc on board, but you're welcome to lay your friend in the med bay till we dock in Commercial City."

The med bay was pretty small, so Riddick and Johns stood outside the door. With the wall being made of glass though, they needn't worry about losing sight of each other. They had just gotten Carolyn settled on one of the beds when three more of the ship's crew showed up.

One stood out from the rest. A gruff looking man with messy hair, mutton chops, and crazed eyes. "Name's Toombs," he grunted. "Welcome to the _Nox Umbra._" He nodded past the men to where Carolyn was. "How'd y'all end up in that shit of a skiff?"

"Transport crash," Johns replied. "We found the skiff in an abandoned mining operation." He wanted to keep the focus off the details, off of the convict beside him, so he turned the attention to Fry. "Our pilot got pretty banged up. Dunno how much longer she'll have without getting her to Commercial City."

"Boys, my ship is the fastest thing this side of the Nexus system. We'll get your pretty little girlfriend there."

The man's eyes started to wander over their group again, so Johns drew his attention to himself. "We'd appreciate it."

Toombs looked at him this time, a twisted smirk on his face. "Oh, I'm sure you do." He looked around at his crew, laughing a little. "Though most people are appreciative in the form of UD's."

"Pirates," Carolyn muttered, grabbing her shoulder when she moved wrong.

"Aww, come on now, honey," the merc smirked. "Think of it as a transport fee."

"We lost all our shit in the crash," Johns spoke, drawing his attention once more. "I can get you some when we land." Of course he had no intention of paying up, but the other mercs wouldn't know that.

Toombs nodded. "Alright hot stuff. I guess we can come to some sort of arrangement." He paused, narrowing his gaze as he observed Johns more closely. Riddick didn't like the way he was staring at him and shifted his weight into a more readied position. His movement caught Toombs' eye though, and the scrutiny was turned on him instead.

It didn't take too long for dawning comprehension to fall over him. "I'll be fucking damned," Toombs laughed. "Lookie what stumbled onto our ship. Richard B. Riddick." Johns cursed under his breath. Toombs' gaze moved back to him. "I knew you looked familiar," he accused, coming closer. "William J. Johns."

"Yeah? What of it?" Johns growled back.

Toombs moved into his personal space, sneering. "So you're the slick ass bounty hunter who catches the uncatchable convicts, huh?" He huffed. "Don't look like much to me."

Johns smirked. "I dunno. Why don't you tell your boys to back off and we'll find out." The two mercs glared at each other for a few tense minutes.

Finally, Toombs just laughed, backing up a little. "Nice try hot shot." His gaze turned to Riddick, and he approached him next, albeit with more caution, and stayed further away. "Well, ain't you a fine specimen of the penal system. Gotta say, I'm surprised Johns was able to catch you so many times."

The convict noticed Johns' nostrils flare. If it was one thing the man was unable to stand, it was smartass mercs who didn't give him the respect he had earned. His reputation was flawless. He'd caught every bounty he'd ever been assigned, and tracked down convicts no one else could find- including Riddick. Most mercs were too scared of him to even attempt to look for him, but Johns had never flinched.

"Yeah? Well you don't know Johns very well then," was Riddick's blasé response.

"That so?" He quirked the corner of his mouth. "He's just a merc." He looked to Johns. "I'll take you to Commercial City, but Riddick stays with me."

"Like hell!" Johns growled, taking a few steps forward, ignoring the other crew members who were training their guns at the pair. "He's _mine_!" Of course Toombs had no idea of the double meaning.

"He ain't anymore, now is he?"

Johns' eyes flicked to the convict, then back to Toombs. "Fine." The merc pulled out his personal datapad from a pocket on his vest. He waved it at the ship captain pointedly. "You want the UD's? I'll transfer you half the current bounty on Riddick, right now."

The other man chuckled. "Lost everything in the crash, huh?" He curbed his amusement, in favor of doing business. "So lemme get this straight… you pay me half the bounty, and you get the convict?"

"And the ride to Commercial City," he added, waving the datapad again.

Toombs thought it over a moment, but then shook his head. "No deal. I'm gettin' the full bounty."

"Fine. The full bounty, and I get Riddick."

This made the other merc suspicious. "And why would you do that?"

"I don't want the money," Johns replied, which was the truth. He didn't exactly have need of the funds, and Riddick was certainly more important than any credit amount. "I'm after the glory."

Toombs chuckled. "Yeah, yeah you would be, wouldn't you Mr. Perfect?" He looked at Johns evenly then, thinking about the deal he was offered. Full price and not even having to work for it? Tempting, very tempting.

"You should take the money, Toombs," Riddick mentioned in his graveled voice.

Toombs shook his head. "Nah," he answered, looking at Johns. "Bounty, plus fifty."

Johns snarled, fed up with their little game. He looked over at Riddick who simply smirked and cocked his head to the side. The merc nodded.

In perfect sync, the pair moved with lightning speed. Johns pulled the shotgun up by the sling, flinging it into a ready position. He took out both mercs standing near him. In the same moment, Riddick had drawn his Ulak blades, surging forward and stabbing one merc in the face, then ducking under a shot from the second before gutting him. Both men turned on Toombs- a blade at his throat and gun muzzle in his face.

Johns glared at the man. "No deal. But I got another one for you. You're taking us to Commercial City, and you're turning the fuck back around to where you came from," was the low threat. "And you get to keep your life."

Visibly gulping, Toombs nodded. "Alright. Alright." As his brain was catching up to what the pair had so easily done, he added, "Fuck."

Johns smirked. "Pleasure doing business with you."

* * *

"That was awesome," Jack gushed, coming up behind Riddick.

Johns had had already escorted Toombs up to the cockpit so he could keep a close watch on him and the pilot. Supposedly there were no more crew members left, but the convict wasn't about to take that chance and leave the others alone. As much as he wanted to be at Johns' side, he figured Toombs wasn't stupid- or brave enough- to try another stunt.

Before Riddick could reply, Carolyn spoke up. "No. It was just murder." The convict looked over at her, meeting her hard gaze. Even though she deplored their actions, she understood them. They all knew that the convict and merc were actually good people at heart, and they would have most likely died without them. But that didn't mean she could stomach senseless violence.

"But-"

"No," Riddick interrupted the kid, "she's right." Jack looked to him expectantly. "These mercs hadn't outright threatened us… _yet. _If they were any normal person, then what we just did… it was murder." Carolyn seemed satisfied that he agreed, but a frown crossed her face when he added, "But these weren't any normal people. They were mercs. When you deal with bad people, you can't always play by civilized rules. Because they'll never do the same."

Jack nodded, understanding what he meant. Though something bothered her. "But isn't Johns…?" She looked down at her feet.

"He may be a merc, but that doesn't mean he's after your blood like these guys. There's all kinds of mercs out there. I've seen 'em all. You get to know the scent of the ones who've gone dark, who are bat-shit crazy, who would sooner put you in the ground than take you to a Slam." Which was the majority of them.

The teen looked towards the bodies on the ground- which had been covered up with sheets already. "I understand."

"Good." Riddick laid a hand gently on her shoulder, pulling his goggles up with the other. He looked her in the eye, a gentle expression on his face. "Don't forget it."

* * *

Leaning casually against the wall, Johns held the shotgun at his side. Toombs had ordered his docking pilot to put the ship into full speed, and now sat in the chair next to him, watching the other merc closely. "I don't get it," he finally spoke up.

"Get what?"

"You wanna pay me off to bring in a convict yourself, and then Riddick turns around and _helps_ you killmy men?" Toombs mulled it over some more. "What's your guys' angle?"

"You shouldn't think too hard Toombs." Johns looked up at him with a smirk. "Might hurt yourself."

He huffed. "Fuck you, pretty boy."

"You just worry about getting to leave the docks alive."

A silence fell over the cabin. And it stayed that way- Toombs with his brooding, and Johns with his calculating and planning- until the radio crackled to life. It was the Commercial City flight control tower, and Johns couldn't have been more relieved to hear them.

"_Nox Umbra _to Commercial City, we need clearance for emergency docking procedures. We have wounded on board."

"Copy that _Nox Umbra. _Permission granted for immediate decent into Emergency Docking Platform 2. A team from the hospital will be sent to meet you."

Satisfied, Johns reached over the pilot and took that intercom mic. "We'll be on the ground in a minute," he announced so that Riddick and the others would hear. "Hang tight just a little while longer."

As they exited the ship, Toombs stood at the top of the ramp, glowering at the group. Carolyn was being helped onto a transport cart by the medics at the dock, but Riddick and Johns were standing by the ramp, gazing back at the other merc. "Thanks for the ride," the convict mused.

"You can even keep the skiff," Johns added with a short laugh.

Toombs narrowed his eyes at them. "Just you wait. I'll find you again. Don't worry about that."

"Idle threats," Riddick scoffed, walking away with Johns at his heels. They paused as the ship took off from the dock, heading back off into the shipping lane.

"We won't be seeing that jackass again," Johns spoke, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Riddick shrugged. "Dunno about that one." He looked over at the merc who was still watching the craft as it grew smaller and smaller. The sun shining down on his face made him look so irresistible. "Johns, I-"

"Riddick! Johns!" the Imam called to them.

The pair looked at the waiting group, and nodded. Johns wrapped an arm around the convict's waist to help him move a little easier with his injured leg. "Come on. They'll be plenty of time to talk later."


	11. Chapter 11: A Time to Heal

The group was lucky enough to get their own room in the hospital. Only Riddick and Carolyn had been admitted. Johns shoulder wound had only needed stitches, and the other two hadn't needed anything more extreme than a band-aid. Even though the convict had insisted he was fine, the medics wanted to keep him overnight for observation, in case an infection set in.

"You'll survive having to stay in bed _one _night," Johns told him.

Carolyn had just been brought back to the room from surgery, and she was still under the effects of the anesthesia. Her shoulder would be just fine- though she'd need to wear her arm in a sling for a while and would need physical therapy, but she'd get full mobility back.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the only injury she'd sustained. Those claws had grabbed her back, the long one piercing her. Luckily it had missed her spine and other vital organs, and hadn't gone all the way through. However, the claw had ended up slicing into her uterus. The surgeons had done what they could, but they said she'd never be able to have children with so much trauma.

Johns may not have cared too much for the pilot after all the crap they'd said to each other, but he wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. He knew all too well the weight of carrying a burden around the rest of your life. His own was now stinging at the nerve endings in his lower back.

He'd been quietly sitting on a chair by Riddick's bed, holding his hand. Now the convict looked at him worriedly, feeling the start of the shaking. He sighed, leaning forward so their heads were touching. "We need to figure out a way to get you off that stuff."

"I can't." He grunted as the pain intensified. "I've tried. The pain." He hissed pointedly.

Riddick nodded sadly, rubbing his knuckles against the other man's cheek. "Go to the bathroom and do it, then get a shower."

The merc wasn't about to argue. Jack and the Imam had both cleaned up in the room's bathroom already. "You gonna get one too?" he questioned, picking up the small bag that held his dope.

"Doc said to wait till morning cause the stitches." The skin around the stitches was still inflamed, and they didn't want anything to get messed with for a while.

"Alright. I'll be back then."

The merc hurriedly went to the bathroom, and Riddick sighed. Again, he felt guilty for Johns ending up this way. The pain he was going through now, and his fight against the drugs he had to take just to make it go away. _I have to find a way to help him,_ the convict vowed.

For now though, he was completely wiped. Unlike the others, he still hadn't slept since they'd gotten off that damned planet. He laid back, getting comfortable in the oversized hospital bed. He didn't like being in places like this, but he knew the merc had his back. That thought made him smile, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Riddick started to wake, he felt a warm presence next to him. Looking over, Johns was curled up on his side, snuggled in against him. He smiled softly, feeling a warmth in his chest he never thought he'd ever experience, least of all with Johns.

He looked to the other side of the room, seeing Imam asleep on the couch and Jack sitting guard by Fry's bed. "Have you slept?" Riddick managed through parched lips.

Jack jumped a little, clearly having been deep in thought. She met Riddick's silvery eyes and nodded. "Yeah, a little. Fry was just up a bit ago. They gave her some food and more pain medicine, and she went right to sleep again. They said she probably won't be more aware until tomorrow some time."

The convict nodded, then looked at the small girl carefully. "How you doing, Jack?" he asked, concerned about what all she had gone through.

"I'll be alright. Once we get outta here…"

Riddick nodded. Imam had been talking with her earlier, saying how she and Carolyn were more than welcome to come with him to his new home in New Mecca. It would be a fresh start. The convict knew that they would take care of Jack, so he told her, "You should go with them to Helion."

She nodded. "What about you?"

Riddick shrugged, looking down at the sleeping man beside him. He still hadn't had a chance to talk with the merc about what he'd planned to do. Johns always had a plan, always calculating, always moving 10 steps ahead. That's what made him so good at his job. Riddick, on the other hand, had always been flexible, and just gone wherever the wind blew.

"You should have seen the look he gave you when he got outta the bathroom," Jack said, watching how Riddick was petting Johns' hair gently.

"Yeah?"

She nodded, pulling one of her legs up so she could lay her head on her knee, still watching them. "It was just obvious how much he loves you."

That made Riddick smile, despite himself. He couldn't believe how hard and fast he was falling with this man. Ever since that moment in the hold, when he gave him that bone knife, he'd been falling- circling the drain, ever faster, and now… now he was completely gone. This man was his. That was the end of it.

As he thought this, blue eyes fluttered open. It took them a moment to focus, then they found brilliant silver orbs. A smile spread across Johns' face. "Hey," he said, eyes bright and happy. Yeah, yeah, Riddick was gone.

"Hey," was the simple reply, leaning in to steal a kiss. "Go back to sleep. It's not morning yet."

Johns gave a soft hum, reaching his arm around the convict's waist and latching his hand onto a hip. "You too," he murmured sleepily.

"Alright," he agreed. He looked over to Jack, who was still smiling away. "That means you too."

She reluctantly nodded, and went over to the overstuffed chair near Imam, snatching the blanket on the arm to curl up with. "Night, Riddick," she mentioned.

"Night to you too, squirt," Johns replied, apparently still awake.

She laughed lightly. "Night Johns."

Riddick smiled at the pair, wrapping his arm protectively around his bedmate. Johns snuggled in even closer. "I love you, Johns," he whispered, his other hand coming up to lightly brush his hair and cheek.

"Love you too, Riddick." He smiled sleepily. "Love you too."

* * *

The next time Riddick woke, daylight was peeking through the blinds. Thankfully someone had thought enough to keep them closed so he wouldn't blind himself. He looked next to him, realizing he didn't feel quite as warm as when he'd fallen asleep. Sure enough, he found the merc was gone.

"He went out to run some errands," Jack answered his unasked question, coming over to his bed. "Breakfast just got here. Want some?"

Riddick looked over, finding the pair had some food set up on one of the tray tables, starting to dig in. "Not just yet," he replied gruffly. What he really wanted was a shower. A nice hot shower to wash off all the muck and grime. Granted, he was stuck with his smelly clothing, but it was better than nothing.

Perhaps by the time he was done, Johns would be back. _Where'd he go anyway?_

* * *

Johns held onto the shopping bags in his hand, weaving his way between the lunchtime crowds. His quick trip out into Commercial City had taken longer than expected. But it was a necessary trip, so hopefully his lover wouldn't be too upset with his disappearing act.

The merc stopped dead in his tracks. _My… lover. _Despite having had a sexual relationship with the other man for almost a year, he'd never once thought of him in that way. They were just sexual partners, at best. Now, the thought of Riddick as his lover- _My honest to God lover_- warmed him inside.

With this revelation fresh in his mind, he made his way back to the hospital. Getting to their room, he found Riddick in the doorway. Before he could even ask what was up, he looked in, finding Carolyn was awake, but crying, with a nurse standing next to her.

"They just gave her the news," Riddick answered the unasked inquiry.

Johns nodded, frowning. The doctor was coming up to the pair. "Poor thing," she said softly, glancing back at Carolyn as the nurse and Jack tried their best to comfort her. "It can't be easy to hear she'll never be able to have a child again."

"Again?" Johns quipped, looking to Riddick for some answers.

The doctor's brows knitted together. "Yes… her daughter…" she spoke of Jack.

Riddick replied coolly, "She's adopted." At least, that was the story they had told the hospital staff.

"Oh!" The doctor apologized, but the convict waved it off. "In any case, I also wanted to tell you all that we received word from the New Oslo Shipping Corp, and they'll be a representative of theirs here by tomorrow." The pair looked at each other carefully, knowing what that could mean. "They've already authorized us to send them all the bills you've incurred here, and they'll also be covering transport fees to get you all home."

Carolyn wailed again, drawing her attention. "I've already recommended that our psychiatric department stop by sometime today." She turned back to the pair. "That offer is of course extended to all of you. After what you all have been through… It's only natural to need someone to talk to." They hadn't even told the staff the half of it. As far as they knew, the _Hunter Gratzner _had crashed, and they had hiked to an abandoned mining town, found the skiff, and that was that. Everyone else had died in the crash- including one Richard B. Riddick.

"I think I'll just talk to our shrink on staff," Johns mentioned, still appearing as a cop. The doctor didn't think twice, and looked to Riddick.

"I'll pass."

She nodded. "Well, the offer will still stand." The doctor excused herself, followed by the nurse, leaving the two men alone again.

Johns sighed, looking towards the small group. Jack was sitting on the bed next to the pilot, hugging her closely. As he was watching them though, Riddick was watching him. "So where'd you go?"

That returned the merc to his original train of thought, passing over the couple shopping bags. "Got me and you some fresh clothes." He jerked his head to the side, going out into the hall to speak more privately. "Also went to get out some UD's, and to restock my, uh, supply."

Riddick sighed in disappointment, but nodded acceptingly. The man wasn't going to kick the habit overnight. "I also went to a contact I have here," he continued. "The _Nox Umbra_'s already in the next system. Don't think that Toombs guy will be bothering us for a while."

Smirking, the convict teased, "Yeah, you went all Billy Badass on them back there."

The merc laughed. He hadn't been called that in quite a while. Riddick always used to use that name to piss him off. Once they'd started having sex, the frequency of its use had gone down, until he finally hadn't uttered it in months. Hearing it now, Johns found he'd missed the little nickname, and smirked.

"Whatever the case, Toombs can run his mouth all he wants. No one will believe him in a few months' time. All we gotta do is disappear and lay low for a bit."

Once the shipping company made their report- which would say Riddick was dead- and word got around, things would be easier on the convict. Johns, of course, was already putting the groundwork in, helping to speed up the process by putting the word out into the mercenary circles.

"And you have a plan, I assume."

"I wanted to ask you where you wanted to go. That's all I need."

Riddick thought about it a moment, eyes drifting into their room. Carolyn looked to be calming down now, rubbing Jack's cheek lovingly.

Johns continued, "It would have to be somewhere you'd be willing to hang tight for at least 6 months or so. By then it will probably be safe to move around again."

Riddick looked back over at him. "Helion."

The merc was surprised. "You wanna go to New Mecca?" When the convict nodded, Johns cocked a brow. It was an odd choice. Helion Prime was the closet planet to the sun in that system, and to say it was bright was an understatement. It didn't produce enough solar energy to help power the rest of the system for nothing.

He knew full well why he wanted to go there though. That little kid sitting with Carolyn. She'd gotten under his skin. He was worried about her. _Who'm I foolin'? So am I. _The squirt had grown on him. He figured Carolyn would take good care of her from here on out, but he knew Riddick wanted to be sure.

"Alright," Johns finally said.

"You ok with that?"

The merc nodded. "Riddick. I don't care where we go. As long as I'm with you, that's all I need."

The convict closed the distance between them, wrapping one arm around the merc's waist and the other hand threaded into his hair. Riddick kissed him full on the lips. Johns melted happily into it, hugging the other man close.

"Thank you," he mentioned, nipping at the merc's bottom lip playfully. "I'm glad you feel the same way."

The pair smiled at each other, content in their feelings. Leaning in again, their lips met in a passionate embrace.


	12. Chapter 12: To a Future Together

Jack looked up as she noticed the pair return to the room. "Johns, you're back!"

The merc seemed a bit taken back by her excitement to see him again. "Umm, yeah. Riddick was catching me up." He looked over at Carolyn, tear stains streaking her face, but mostly composed. "So they'll be out here doing an investigation, huh?"

"Looks that way." Fry shrugged. "Not that I'm surprised. We were carrying some expensive cargo with us. Don't go thinkin' its cause we survived."

He laughed harshly. "Oh, I'm not that foolish." He looked around at the others then. "I was planning on being able to rest up here another day, but looks like we'll have to make a quicker exit than I thought..."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, looking from Johns to Riddick.

"Riddick can't be here when an investigator shows up. They'll be too many questions. So here's how it's gonna be..."

The merc walked in, pulling a large wad of UD's from a vest pocket, passing it over to Fry. "This should be enough to get the three of you to New Mecca. Get some clothes, food, whatever. I don't trust them to pay up like they're claiming, so..."

"Johns-"

He cut her off. "Just take it Carolyn." He looked at them all again before continuing. "Rest up here for as long as you need. When you leave, don't take a straight transport. Jump to another ship, at least once, twice if you can. Riddick and I are going to have to jump ships and systems more than that so... odds are you'll beat us there."

"Wait." Jack looked between them, eyes wide. "You guys are coming to Helion?"

Riddick nodded, and Johns replied, "It'll be a great place to lay low. Being the type of system it is, mercs usually won't do business there. So it's as good a place as any for Riddick and I to hide out." When he noted her slight disappointment in this explanation, he added, "Besides, someone has to help keep an eye on you, squirt."

She beamed then, nodding her head. The merc looked at Riddick. "You ready to go?"

"Now?"

Riddick answered this time. "No tellin' when that investigator will show. Better to get some distance between us while we can."

The merc nodded an agreement. "Don't say much about us. You didn't know who we were, just our names, and that we'd left."

The trio nodded understandingly. "Be careful out there," Carolyn mentioned.

"Take care, my friends," Imam added.

Johns nodded, holding up a hand in farewell. He already had everything he needed. Riddick, on the other hand, needed his blades. As he retrieved them, putting them on his back, he looked down at the young girl.

"See you soon, ok?"

She nodded forlornly, biting back tears. She crashed into his leg, wrapping her arms around his waist as far as they could go. "I'll miss you."

Riddick smiled softly, rubbing her head. He felt the soft fuzz of her hair growing back in. He didn't reply, just hugged her back, and then patted her head once more before joining the merc.

"You too, Johns," she added before the merc could tease her about not caring about him again.

He couldn't help the chuckle that came out of his mouth. "Thanks, squirt."

As the pair walked down the hospital hall, Riddick glanced over at him, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. Johns caught him looking. "What?"

The convict shook his head, trying not to laugh. "You've never been a kid person."

"Yeah, well. Jack's not really a kid so much anymore."

Riddick nodded forlornly at that. "Yeah… yeah, I guess so." After what she had been through. No, she'd never be "just a kid" again. That's what worried the convict. He knew what that could lead to in the universe they lived in.

When they got outside, he turned to head towards the spaceport, but a hand fell on his shoulder. He met Johns' eyes, noticing a soft smile. "I know you said about getting some distance from here, but…" He jerked his head to the side, motioning him to follow. They headed up the street in the opposite direction. "I figure we'll be alright staying another night or two. Commercial City isn't exactly a merc hunting ground."

That was true. It was- as its name implied- a commercial hub. Shipping freight, shopping, tourism, that wasn't exactly a place that attracted a lot of the hardcore criminal element. So, mercs really had no need to stick around other than refueling and maybe a quick shore leave. Knowing Toombs was long gone, they really had nothing to worry about.

As they walked, Johns reached out, taking hold of Riddick's hand. He could have brushed it off as making sure they didn't get separated in the crowds, but with the way he linked their fingers and brushed his thumb lightly over the con's knuckles, he had no chance of that working. As he glanced over at him though, the merc saw the soft smile playing on his lips, so no excuse was needed.

The first hotel they came across was a fancy looking place. It wasn't the type of establishment Riddick ever stayed in, and not even Johns would have found himself in very often. The pair was observing the upper-class patrons going in and out, and then looked at each other.

A smirk passed over the merc's face. "Screw it," he laughed, pulling Riddick along after him.

The lobby was plush, and the pair of dirty and bruised up men stuck out like a sore thumb. That had never stopped the likes of Johns though. He bustled right up to the counter, asked for a suite, and threw the UDs on the counter.

Without batting an eye, the staff had not only escorted them up to a VIP suite, but had even brought them up some complimentary alcohol. A concierge made sure to welcome them and assure them if they needed anything it would be taken care of, before closing the elegant double doors behind him.

Now alone, the pair of gritty men looked at each other briefly, then proceeded to burst into laughter. "What the hell did you get us into, Johns?"

He took a deep breath before replying, "Did you see the look on their faces when we walked up to the counter?" He chuckled again. "Credits certainly change attitudes quickly here."

Riddick nodded, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around the room. This type of environment was certainly not his thing. A scummy motel off-the-beaten path was more his speed. He felt the body pressing against his back, hands coming down on his hips, and a chin on his shoulder.

"We deserve a little pampering after what we just went through," Johns spoke softly in his ear. "May not have a chance to do anything like this for quite a while, laying low."

Smirking, Riddick leaned back into his arms. "Wonder what the bathroom looks like…"

The merc raised a brow, a smile playing on his lips. "And why would that be on interest, hmm?"

"Well, we may of both cleaned up, but putting our clothes back on just ended up making us dirty again."

"Mmm, I like the way you think." He nibbled the convict's ear lobe, moving awkwardly forward as he steered them toward the bathroom, never letting go. Looking in, they both grinned. An oversized Jacuzzi tub. "What are we waiting for?" the silken voice spoke in his ear.

Riddick's grin turned feral, spinning around to capture the other man around the waist, pulling him inside. "I've been waiting to get my hands on you again since we got off that fucked up rock," he admitted, pulling the stained and cut up shirt over Johns' head.

The love they made at the mining town seemed like a lifetime ago. As did the confession in the _Hunter Gratzner_'s hold, the declaration on the skiff ramp, and the acceptance of it all in the hospital. It had taken nearly a year for their sexual escapades to blossom, but now they were comfortable with where it had taken them.

Or, as Johns thought, leaning into the fiery kiss he was receiving, _Much more than comfortable._

* * *

Lying on the bed in each other's arms, the men felt sated. Johns had his head resting in the curve on the convict's shoulder, his arm securely around the man's waist. Riddick was holding him tight to his body, arm coming down across his back and gripping on his hip. They had drifted off to sleep for a little bit, but now just lay there, finding comfort in each other's closeness.

The merc let his hand trail lazily across the other man's abs. Riddick leaned down, kissing the top of his head. When the man started running a finger around his belly button though, he laughed. "That tickles," he mentioned, his gravelly voice a bit deeper after their activities.

"I'll have to remember that," was the cheeky reply.

"Oh?" Riddick brushed across John's exposed side, from his hip, all the way along his ribs. It elicited a full body tremor and a whiny chuckle. The convict had never forgotten where the other man was ticklish himself.

"Point taken," Johns spoke, tilting his head back to capture Riddick's lips. The convict brought his free hand up, cupping the man's cheek, deepening the kiss.

As hands started to wander, a guttural noise broke things up. Literally guttural- Riddick's stomach was growling. Johns looked to the other man's torso, then back up at him, another laugh escaping his lips. "I guess it's time to get dressed and go look for something to fix that?"

Riddick just smirked. "Isn't that what room service is for?"

"Touché." Johns rolled over, snatching up the hotel folder lying on the stand. He flipped it to the menu section, holding it so Riddick could see it as well over his shoulder. "Now… what shall we have?"

Nibbling on the merc's ear, Riddick growled out, "I know what I want for dessert."

Rolling his eyes, Johns ignored him as his own stomach started to grumble. "Food first." He called down to the concierge and ordered a bit of everything.

The convict reluctantly let him go so he could put on one of the bathrobes so he wasn't butt naked answering the door. When he came out of the bathroom, the thin cloth barely covering his vital areas, and the top opened to see his chest. He heard the deep, sexy growl coming from the bed, and looked to find Riddick sitting up, arms behind his head, leering openly.

"Never knew you could be such a pervert," Johns mentioned, filled with the same sarcasm as always.

He raised a brow. "I could show you _perverted _if you want."

There was a knock on the door and Johns smirked. "Hold that thought," he mentioned, heading out into the living and eating area of the suite. He opened the door to find that room service had already arrived. _Impressive. _"That was quick."

"Always, Sir," the bellhop replied, wheeling the cart in next to the table.

Johns slipped the kid a tip on the way out the door. When he turned to come back in, he found Riddick in the bedroom doorway. He was leaning against the frame in the new denim pants Johns had picked up. "Were you trying to tell me something?" the convict asked with a raised brow and side-ways grin.

The merc's eyes traveled over his lover, shirtless, with blue jeans that hugged in all the right places. He licked his lips without realizing it, replying with a shrug, "Thought you might like to try something other than black cargo."

"Uh huh…" Riddick replied skeptically, silver eyes glinting with amusement as he joined the other man at the table. "Somehow I have my doubts." He reached over, grabbing his chin gently, drawing in his gaze. "But if they make you look like that… I'll keep 'em."

Johns felt heat crawl up his neck, and Riddick laughed at his reaction.

* * *

Traveling was taking time. They had outright refused to take any transports that were long enough to require cryo. _Never again_. That meant spending time awake, which caused some anxieties to set in, being trapped in the confines of a metal frame- especially for someone like Riddick who valued freedom. Having to double back a few times to throw off any merc attempting to track them wasn't moving things along any better.

Despite it, they were keeping in good spirits. They made sure to spend at least a couple days planet side to shake off the cramped spaces between trips. And more than once, they'd blown off steam in an impromptu game of cat and mouse. That life may have been behind them, but it was an excuse to keep their skills sharp- and have some fun while they were at it.

"I'm really starting to hate traveling," Johns mentioned. That was saying a lot, since as a merc he was used to moving around quite a bit. But then, Riddick understood what he meant. It wasn't so much the travel itself, as it was the desire just to be at their destination, and- for once- have a chance to relax.

They were standing in the docking hanger, waiting to board the last ship in their series of transports. "Almost home, Johns." The merc looked over at Riddick, who was watching the ship intently. There was a smile playing on his lips, and what he said had sounded so sincere, it had touched a place somewhere deep inside Johns.

"Yeah." He smiled, reaching over and taking the other man's hand. "Yeah, we are Riddick."

Home. It was something he'd never really had. Hell, it was something neither of them had had. Johns was from a broken home. Riddick was an orphan raised on the street. Both men had colorful, violent pasts- Johns as a Marine, turned a hunter of AWOL soldiers then merc; Riddick as a Ranger, then sent to prison before being hunted as a killer by circumstance.

Too many years. The merc figured they both had earned a break. So, for the opportunity to create a home- a life- with the man he loved? He couldn't think of a better retirement plan than that.


	13. Chapter 13: Coming Home

A month had gone by. Was it really so long already? Jack sat on a crate across from the spaceport entrance. She had been there every day since they arrived, checking the passenger ship arrivals, and waiting for each of the flights to come in. Sometimes that was only twice a day, then others she had to be pried away by Carolyn for being there all day.

As the last arriving passenger transport landed, she scanned the crowd coming out. Sighing as the people started to leave at a trickle, she got up to head home. Didn't look like she'd be seeing them today either. Walking off, she paused as she caught the door opening again.

The sight of two men coming out made her voice catch in her throat. The big, bald one was cursing about the brightness they'd just stepped into. The other with curly chestnut hair laughed heartily, patting him on the shoulder. They were dressed differently than she remembered- one in jeans and a tee-shirt, the other in camo cargo pants and a plain long sleeve shirt- but there was doubt who it could be.

Finding her voice at last, Jack started running towards them, shouting, "Riddick! Johns!"

The pair turned in surprise, and the kid slammed straight into them, wrapping an arm around each of them. "You finally made it!" she exclaimed excitedly. "What took you so long?"

Johns chuckled, patting a head of now growing hair. "Had to make it safe for my Riddick, squirt."

She grinned up at him, catching the _'my' _part, but letting it go. "Come on!" She grabbed their hands, starting to head off towards home.

"Slow down, Jack," Riddick replied, a warm chuckle falling from his lips.

"Yeah," Johns added, "us old people are a bit jet-lagged."

She laughed, but did as they asked, slowing to a casual stroll between the two men. Riddick looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips. Johns couldn't help but notice his loving look and smiled himself. He leaned over, placing a kiss to his cheek.

"Ugh, PDA!" Jack cried, teasing them.

Riddick took that as a challenge and leaned over this time, placing a kiss on the merc's lips.

Jack was making fake gagging noises, eliciting chuckles from all of them. "Can't you wait till you get to your guys' place before trying to make-out?"

The men looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean 'our place?" Johns asked what they were both wondering.

"Oh, sorry." Jack realized that they were way behind. "We got here a week after you guys left. Carolyn and I stayed with Imam for a bit, but now we have a house up the street from him. We figured that you guys wouldn't really want to stay with us, so we found this nice apartment in the building behind us. It's not big, but it should work while you guys find a place you like, right?"

Johns and Riddick looked at each other in surprise, but then it turned into smiles. "Yeah, kid," Johns replied. "That should be just fine."

* * *

The home Carolyn had bought wasn't very large. But then it needn't be for just her and Jack. It wasn't too far from the lively downtown area, in a nice looking neighborhood. If all the kids running around, playing in the street was any indication, it was also a family area.

Jack burst through the door, yelling for Carolyn, who emerged from the kitchen. "Jack, what-? You guys made it!" She smiled at them. Her arm was in a sling, but otherwise, the pilot looked like she was doing just fine. "Get in here." She motioned them into the living room.

Johns dropped the military duffle bag he'd picked up that now held he and Riddick's whole life inside. "Looks like you're recovering." He sat down next to his lover on the couch, automatically laying a hand on his thigh.

Fry nodded at him from the recliner she sat in. "Yup. I've been doing good at my physical therapy. Imam found me work at the transport center. I'm a consultant for the pilots." She hesitated before adding, "They want me to fly cargo and passengers again when I'm able."

Riddick replied, "It'll be good to jump back on the horse."

Carolyn nodded slowly. "I'm nervous about it," she admitted. "But, it'll only be the local system. I'll be able to come home every day, so I can take care of Jack."

The girl had been bringing some snacks in for them to all nibble on. "I can take care of myself if you want to fly more."

She smiled, but shook her head. "No, Jack. I'd rather be here."

Johns wasn't surprised the pilot and kid had grown attached to each other. It made him glad though. They needed each other. He looked over at Riddick, who was watching them just as closely. They needed each other too.

As though hearing his thoughts, the convict's gaze turned to him. He squeezed the other man's hand, smiling softly.

"I'm sure they'd give you a job piloting too, Riddick," Carolyn mentioned, drawing their attention away from each other again.

Smirking, Riddick replied, "I don't think they'd like my kind of piloting."

Johns shook his head in amusement. "No, not really." Then he looked at Carolyn. "I think we're both just going to lay extremely low for the next few months. I don't wanna give any bounty hunters a damn thing to go on. As far as they'll be concerned… Riddick's dead."

"Speaking of which," Riddick ventured.

Fry knew where he was going, and stood, grabbing a datapad from the nearby desk. "The investigation's already been completed." She handed the pad over to him. "Only five survivors. Richard B. Riddick died in the crash. No body was recovered." A grim looked crossed her face and she laughed harshly. "But then, they didn't find much of anyone else either."

"You told them about the creatures," Riddick noted as he scrolled through the data.

Johns was reading over his shoulder. "Bioraptors?"

Carolyn nodded. "Didn't need a recovery team walking into it blind." They nodded understandingly. "They took a few scientists with them, trying to identify them. Apparently, they were thrilled to find a new species."

Johns snorted. "Yeah. Just thrilling," was his dry reply. He wasn't the only one thinking so bitterly though. They all were. Those scientists weren't the ones fighting for their lives in the darkness down on that rock.

"Keep it," Carolyn said when Riddick tried to give it back to her. "I figured you two might want a copy. At the end there's instructions regarding how to claim damages from the company."

She leaned back, a half grin coming across her face then. "They've already been sending the rest of us checks- emotional and physical damages, property loss, all the other fancy titles they want to put on it. It's just a way to shut us up. Not tarnish their reputation." The last sentence was laced with venom.

She looked up at the two men then. "But Jack is going to have a good life, and on their dime too."

Johns smirked. "I knew there was _something _about you I liked, Carolyn."

Those words hung in the air a moment, before everyone in the room was laughing. Actually full-belly laughing. The tension, the pain, the suffering, all melting away. It was over. The nightmare they'd faced was over. Now they all stood at the start of their new lives.

* * *

The pair hadn't stayed much longer, citing a need for sleep. They trudged into the apartment Carolyn had gotten for them. It was very simple- a living room, small kitchen and eating area, bathroom, and single bedroom. Johns dropped the bag by the door with a thud, crashing down onto the couch.

Riddick laughed as he walked by, going into the kitchen with the bag full of food that Fry had packed them off with. It was open to the living area, so the convict was able to see Johns getting comfortable, kicking off his boots.

"Y'know, I see why you like cargos so much," he mentioned. "Think I'll keep these."

Riddick snickered, coming in with a couple beers in hand. "I thought you bought those for me?"

"And that shirt was mine," he retorted. The convict just shrugged with a smile.

After the blue jeans incident at the hotel in Commercial City, the pair had been trying different clothes than they usually would have. It started out as just a way to blend into the crowd better, but it had started to be another form of teasing each other. Looking at Johns now, the convict agreed that cargo pants were definitely nice on him.

Riddick sat on the couch, setting the beers on the coffee table before settling back. Johns adjusted, laying his head in the other man's lap. He sighed happily, closing his eyes as Riddick brushed his hair. "Y'know, this place isn't bad."

"It'll work. I'd like to get a place out away from people though."

Johns wasn't surprised. "Alright, Riddick. Whatever you want." Since his eyes were closed, he didn't see the incoming kiss. But he wasn't going to complain. He leaned into the other man, savoring every moment.

_This must be what home is._

* * *

The darkness spread out around him. He could hear the clicking and echoing of the bioraptors encircling him, but he couldn't see them. He reached down, grabbing for his shotgun. His heart dropped when he realized that he was grasping at air. He patted along his vest and belt, finding that all of his other weapons were also gone.

_Where is everything?! _his panic stricken mind screamed.

The green flare on the ground by him was starting to fizzle out. The rustling noises were growing closer, and he could see the shadows moving about as they dared to tempt the light. _No, no, no! _He looked around frantically, trying to seek out something to defend himself with.

As the last of the light started to flicker, the whooping noises grew. His eyes widened at the realization that he wasn't making it out of this one. "Riddick!" he screamed as the darkness caved in around him.

"RIDDICK!" His eyes snapped open, seeing the blackness around him, screaming again.

"Johns!" There were large arms wrapping around him, pulling him in close. "I'm here. It's ok." The merc's breath was ragged, and he was covered in sweat. Riddick held him, rocking him gently, trying to get him to relax.

It took a while before Johns realized that he was sitting in bed. The darkness around him wasn't that of the planet they had been on, but of their home. Safe at home. When that hit him, tears started to form in his eyes, clinging to Riddick tightly.

"Shh, it's ok." Riddick rubbed his back, whispering calming words into his ear. "What's wrong?"

"The darkness. Those creatures." He shuddered.

Riddick didn't need him to say anything else to understand what he'd been dreaming of. It wasn't the first time Johns had nightmares. Though, the convict hoped with time that they would lessen. "You never have to be afraid of the dark, Johns," he replied, squeezing him close. "That's where you'll find me."

Johns looked up at him, meeting his silvery gaze. The intensity there made him believe, without a doubt, the words his lover spoke. "I'll be your eyes, Johns. Just stick close to me."

"Always," the merc replied softly, nuzzling his face under the man's chin, moving closer to him. He breathed in Riddick's scent deeply, taking comfort in his presence. The darkness around him didn't feel so oppressive when he was there beside him.

* * *

The weeks went by, and Johns was starting to enjoy their training sessions. The pair played cat and mouse around the city, exploring all the nooks and crannies of the city as they did so. It was fun, and brought flavor of the old excitement of the game into their lives. Granted, Riddick was the free-runner, not him. But he was learning. Riddick knew how to teach, and the incentives he gave were a nice bonus too.

While they only played their games of chase a couple times a week, they ended up on the rooftop of their apartment complex almost every day, at least for a few hours. There, they'd spar hand to hand, keeping their skills sharp. Riddick was also trying to teach him to better wield a blade, something that his Marine training had certainly covered, but he had always preferred a shotgun over being within striking range.

On this particular day, things had taken a turn. Rather than training, the two men were on the ground, shirtless, and kissing passionately. Riddick loomed over him, grabbing his hair roughly, while Johns' hands explored his lover's body. The door to the roof banged open then, drawing their attention.

"Ugh, guys! Really?!" Jack squealed.

"You have horrible timing," Johns groaned, while Riddick chuckled lightly at the situation. They were caught. Again. "What are you doing up here anyway, squirt?" he asked as the two men separated themselves.

"Riddick said I could come practice with you guys."

The convict nodded. But Johns furrowed his brows. "Is Carolyn ok with this?"

Jack bit her lip. "Weeell…" It was obvious she hadn't spoken a word to the pilot.

The merc sighed, shaking his head. Riddick had a serious look on his face when he spoke to his partner. "She needs to learn how to defend herself."

Johns couldn't argue that one, so he just motioned for Jack to join them. "It's alright. I need a break anyway."

Jack saw Riddick's Ulak blades, asking if she was going to use those. "Not any time soon. These are very hard to use. We can see how you do with these." He pulled out his pair of saber claws that he still wore concealed on his person every day.

"She can give this one a shot too." Johns offered up his old military blade, a classic design that hadn't changed much over the years. It was easy to wield, hence the wide use of it in the military. He hadn't been using it anyway.

Instead, he'd been using the blade Riddick made him, and carried it with him in the custom leather sheath his partner had had made for it. It fit perfectly on his back, running along the top of his pants to conceal it perfectly from sight.

He loved to just be able to look at it, though- the beautiful knife Riddick had made just for him. A smile formed on his lips, sitting there on the roof, gazing at the bone blade in his hands.


	14. Chapter 14: To Say I Love You

A smile formed on his lips, looking at the bone blade in his hands. He settled back on the roof, leaning against the small safety wall. The words and movements of Riddick and Jack faded away as he turned the blade over in his hand, thinking of something.

As he had been looking through his old datapad, he'd come across some logs. Some of them had been about bounties, general ship logs while traveling, and the like. But others had been about Riddick- his hunt for him, their deal, and even when things had changed between them.

There was an entry from shortly after his almost deadly encounter. He sounded like he was high at the time. _"Trying to, uh, avoid dark places for now. I need some time to heal up. Those shiny orbs inside my head. I need to… I need to reload. Need to get more… of everything…"_ One of the first times he had doped up. He had sighed, after hearing it.

"_I keep running past preachers and children headed for New Mecca. Lucky bastards with a clear conscience I guess. But then, that the fuck do I have to atone for anyway?"_ There was a pregnant pause, and then a sigh. _"Well, maybe too much to mention…"_

"_Suppose I should wonder why I'm alive. I got some distance between us and Butcher Bay, on Hoxie's ship no less. It's lucky I don't die so easy." _That had been entered right before he'd gone back to wrap up his ribs. And find something even better.

Later, there was an entry when he was playing his chase game with the convict. _"I'm headed for Tangiers Penal. It's home of the highest-running bounties and some pretty fine spiced noodles. Doubt they have any leads."_ There was a soft chuckle before adding, _"You know, I can see Riddick every time I close my eyes and start to drift."_

Then there were entries about Dresden, another merc that they'd run into out there. It was during the track-down after Butcher Bay. _"On the lookout for Dresden- imitator, jackass. Tangiers poster boy this month, my ass. Thinks he knows how this shit gets done. Who's he ever busted? Huh? I crap bigger than his last paycheck. He knows shit. He's not even close to the scent."_

"_Keep doping that eye, doc says. Problem is, I'm the only doc I know." _There was a light chuckle. It was clear he'd just took a hit before starting the log. _"I'm finding traces of Riddick… everywhere. And Dresden too. He won't get _near_ Riddick."_

He'd caught up to Riddick on Lupus Five, but he wasn't the only one. He'd found the convict alright, with Dresden right there in front of him. It appeared that he had Riddick cornered, though Johns knew better. You couldn't corner Riddick.

All the same, Johns wasn't about to let that punk take his paycheck. He hadn't even given any thought, having Dresden pinned against the wall in a second, the muzzle of his shotgun under his jaw. "Looks like you've bitten off more than you can chew, Dresden," he sneered at the other merc.

"Who the fuck-?" He moved his head enough to see Johns better. "William Johns?"

"Bet your rookie ass." He ground the muzzle harshly into his skin.

He heard Riddick's light chuckle to his left. "Heh, Billy Badass. 'Bout time you caught up with me."

"I'll be with you in a minute," he mentioned, still leering at the man he had pinned to the wall. "I need to teach this little piece of shit not to be touching my bounties." Johns pulled him back from the wall before roughly throwing him back into it. Then he brought his knee up into the other merc's groin. Dresden dropped like a sack of potatoes, coughing.

A harsh chuckle escaped Johns' lips. He patted the other man's head. "Stay down in the dirt where you belong, rook. Riddick's _mine._"

The possessive way he'd said it drew Riddick's attention, and Johns looked up to find those silver eyes staring at him curiously. He watched the convict approach, a predatory look in his eyes. Those eyes. They were so intense that they had him glued to his spot, heart starting to race. Riddick was right in front of him, able to reach out and touch him if he wanted.

Then the convict moved at lightning speed, hitting the gun from Dresden's hand. Johns had been so focused on Riddick, that he hadn't seen the other man get up. Now Riddick, kicked him back into the wall, growling. He pulled a blade, but Johns had recovered, firing a round straight into his chest. As Dresden started to fall to the ground, he tried to grab at the other handgun he had on him, but Riddick had gone for the sweet spot… and he didn't miss that time.

That night's scuffle had led to an interesting reunion between the merc and convict. All his logs had said about it was that he _"found Dresden on Lupus Five, sliced up the spine. Guess Riddick was thinking of me."_

Johns looked over at Riddick now, smiling. He had noticed something when looking at those logs. The date they had split from Butcher Bay- it was almost a year ago. As he looked to the bone blade in his hand once more, he knew he wanted to do something special for Riddick. He didn't just want to go buy something. He wanted to make it personal, something made just for him.

There was the problem. He wasn't exactly skilled at making much of anything like Riddick was. _Maybe I'll have to settle for personalizing something I buy after all. _Whatever it was going to be, he'd have to put some thought into it. He wanted to make his lover happy.

"Hey, Johns," Riddick called, drawing him from his thoughts. He looked over, seeing the man putting his tank top back on, before securing his blades in place. "Wanna go for a quick run before dinner?" He had a wicked smile on his face, and Johns could read it like a book.

"Yeah, let's go." He put his blade away in its sheath, retrieving his own tee-shirt.

"A run?" Jack inquired.

"You can always try to keep up, squirt," Johns teased, ruffling her growing hair.

Before Jack had a chance to reply, Riddick had taken off running, jumping over to the next rooftop, Johns hot on his heels. "Hey! Wait up!" Jack called, hurrying after them.

The pre-teen was surprised at how agile they were, running, leaping, changing direction on a dime. It was amazing to watch. She could tell that Johns wasn't as fluid as Riddick was, but he could keep up in his own right. Something she couldn't say.

Jack saw them head for the street. She noticed the fire escape near her and used that to get down. But by the time she emerged into the street, the men were already making their way onto the rooftops again. She scurried across the street, trying to jump up the way they had, but there was no chance.

She heard a chuckle above her, and Johns' head poked over the side. "Here." He offered his hand. She jumped up, snatching it, and allowed the merc to pull her up. She was huffing by the time she made it up, looking over to where Riddick stood at the other side of the roof, just gazing out towards the setting sun.

"How- how can he move like that after- after having his leg all torn up."

Johns laughed warmly. "Riddick doesn't let _anything _slow him down for long." He patted Jack on the back before walking over to join his partner. He wrapped arms around his waist, laying his head on his back. "You still want to play?"

He felt the rumbling reply as much as he heard it. "We can always take the game back home."

"Mmhmm." Johns smiled, not willing to argue with that one.

The convict motioned for Jack. "There's a ladder over here you can get down on."

She was still breathing a bit heavy, but she was smiling. "That was kindda fun," she mentioned.

"We'll have to teach you more sometime," Johns replied.

Jack smiled brightly. "You're on." She slid down the ladder, waving up at them. "See you two later!"

The pair smiled, watching her head off towards home. When she got out of sight, Riddick turned, capturing his lover in his arms. "So, care to race home?"

"Guess that depends on if you're going to cheat or not."

"I never cheat." The convict leaned in, placing a kiss to his lips.

"You can't sweet talk me _that _easily, Riddick."

"Uh huh." The chuckle tickled his cheek. Riddick leaned down, nibbling along his neck, making him squirm.

Finally the merc caved, pushing him away playfully. "Last one home has to cook dinner."

Riddick just laughed, watching his mate take off and hop to the next roof. Maybe he'd let Johns get a little head start- just to make it more fair.

* * *

Another hot and sunny day on Helion. Summer was in full swing. However, that wasn't the reason Johns was laying on the couch, sweating bullets. Riddick returned to the living room, a cool cloth in hand. He frowned, seeing the merc doubled over, crease in his forehead.

"Come 'ere," he spoke softly, sitting on the couch and pulling his head onto his lap. Johns had already taken his shirt off, overheated to the point he felt like he was falling into the sun. Riddick gently laid the cool cloth to his lower back. They had found after some experimenting that it was the best place to draw the heat out, as well as helping to numb the tender nerve endings there.

Johns sighed as the cool material settled on his skin. With any luck, it would start to bring him relief. This latest bought of withdrawal was just as intense as the others, but he had to fight through it. He needed to kick the dope, at least as much as possible. He hated being dependent on it to function. At least he wasn't going at it alone.

Riddick had challenged him to only have one shot a day, which he normally took sometime in the morning. It was a big change from the twice a day fix- and even more from the days he had occasionally had three. Some days were going better than others. A lot of it seemed to depend on how much activity they had done. And seeing as how they had been running around- literally- that day, he figured he must have twinged his back.

"It's ok, Johns," Riddick spoke softly, brushing hair from his face. "I'm here." His animal instincts were on overdrive, telling them his mate needed him.

Johns reached up, grabbing ahold of the other man's hand. Nothing more needed to be said. Not that the merc had the energy left to speak, even if he wanted to. He was so drained. Riddick's arms pulled him in, and whispered lovingly into his ear, forcing Johns to relax his body more.

_Just keep me close, Riddick, _his foggy mind managed.

* * *

Johns woke, eyes immediately falling to the warm body next to him in bed. They were both on their sides, facing each other, Riddick's head tucked up under his chin, cuddled in close, with Johns' arms around him protectively. He sighed in contentment, not wanting to get up just yet.

But if he wanted to surprise Riddick with what he had planned, he needed to get up. He very carefully pulled out of the convict's grasp, sliding out of bed. He threw on a pair of pants, attached his bone blade to the back belt loops, and headed out into the kitchen.

He was well into making breakfast before he heard the shuffling of feet in the bedroom. Sure enough, Riddick emerged a few minutes later, dressed and groggy. He sniffed the air as he walked in, sighing happily. His arms wrapped around the merc's waist from behind, head falling onto his shoulder.

"Morning," his husky voice whispered in his ear. He kissed his cheek before adding, "Smells good."

Johns smiled, moving the bacon and sausage around in the pan some more. "Glad you approve."

"I meant you." Johns felt his face heat up, and Riddick chuckled. He gave him a squeeze before going over to grab plates out of the cupboard, going to set the table. The merc started moving everything to the dining nook, while Riddick poured them both some coffee.

Riddick sat, filling his plate as he licked his lips. Johns smiled at this, doing the same. "So," he spoke up, "I wanted to go somewhere today."

"Oh?" He heard the suspicious tone in the convict's voice.

"Yeah, a day out, just the two of us."

Riddick was curious, but he let it slide, knowing he'd find out soon enough. "Ok. Whatever you want, Johns." There was a warmness in his voice that made the other man smile.

* * *

**A/N: The logs Johns is talking about are some of the actual logs he wrote as he chased Riddick down from Butcher Bay, leading up to the events of Pitch Black. They were an extra on one of the DVDs as I recall. As I was reading through the wiki, I found them and couldn't help but laugh at how slashy they were. Most of them are unaltered- a couple leave a few pieces out to make it go better with the story. Now, onto the final chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15: Into the Darkness

Riddick had never particularly cared for crowds. He had tolerated them out of necessity at times when he needed to blend in. Otherwise, he had just plain avoided people altogether.

So, when his lover had taken him to the local train depot, he looked at him skeptically. "It's the easiest way to get there," Johns answered the unasked question, with an apologetic tone in his voice. Riddick nodded, grabbing onto the other's hand reassuringly. Johns was trying to do something nice for him, so the least he could do was bear with a train ride.

Thankfully it wasn't as crowded as he feared. In fact, once they'd cleared the city, most of the passengers in their car were cleared out. Riddick looked out the window, observing as the city gave way to countryside. It was rather peaceful to look at.

He felt Johns lay his head on his shoulder, looking at the scenery as well. "How far out are we going?" the convict asked. But Johns kept his lips sealed, only giving him a soft smile.

Soon enough, the train stopped at a quaint little town. They stepped out of the station, and immediately the smell of salt water tickled Riddick's nose. "We're at the sea?"

Johns nodded, taking up Riddick's hand as they walked up the main street. Cresting the hill, they paused. In the distance they could see the waves crashing into the sandy earth.

"First thing's first," the merc spoke. "Lunch."

They found themselves at a little seaside café, left open so you could experience the cool breeze and ocean air while still keeping out of the sun under a roof. "This is really nice," Riddick mentioned, smiling as the cool air caressed his skin.

Johns smiled, reaching over and taking his hand that was laid on the counter. "Glad you approve. Wasn't sure you'd really care for something like this."

He shrugged. "Not normally my thing," he admitted. "But I've got you, and a nice view. So what's there to complain about?"

Johns nodded, smile growing. He spun the stool around, leaning back against the bar as he looked out at the ocean. "Yeah, it _is _pretty nice here."

* * *

They made their way down to the beach, hand in hand. It was the late afternoon, and most of the people who had been spending their day there were already packing up and heading out, which was fine by them. Johns fiddled around in the small backpack he'd brought, passing over a pair of swimming trunks. "Might need those."

Riddick smirked, stealing a quick kiss before heading off to the restroom. Johns had already been prepared, wearing his shorts underneath his clothes. He found a nice spot, pulling out a large beach blanket, before stripping down to his trunks. He packed the clothes into the bag, then plopped down on the towel and sighed in contentment.

Eyes closed, he didn't see the sneaky convict approaching, or even hear him add his clothing to the bag. The next thing he knew, he felt lips on his, and a soft caress on his cheek. He smiled into the kiss, slowly opening his eyes to see Riddick. "Care to join me?" he asked.

"Mmm, how about a swim instead?" Riddick had a hungry look on his face, one that Johns could _not _say "no" to.

He grabbed the hand offered to him, letting the convict lead him towards the surf. The water was cool on their skin, and they walked in till they were a little past waist deep. Riddick pulled the other man in, holding onto his hips while snuggling into his back. "This was a nice surprise," he purred into his ear, repeating his earlier sentiments.

Johns leaned his head back onto his shoulder, sighing in contentment. He could stay like this all day. Though, just as he was thinking this, closing his eyes, Riddick shoved him, sending him under the water. He came up cursing, spitting out the salty liquid and looking around for the culprit.

Riddick was laughing at his expense. That was until the merc got revenge by taking a flying leap, tackling him straight into the water. Both of them came up laughing, starting to splash and rough house just like a couple of kids.

"You don't play fair!" Johns growled out after being dunked again. Looking around though, he didn't see his partner. Strong fingers circled his ankle, and a quick yank later he was back under the water.

Riddick received a stream of spit water in his face for his trouble. "If I promise to be good will you stop giving me that look?" he inquired, seeing Johns' fake pout.

He huffed, crossing his arms, continuing to pretend to be mad at him. Though his expression changed to weariness when he watched a scheming grin spread across the convict's face. "Riddick? What are you planning now?"

There was no reply as Riddick ducked below the water. He didn't have to wait long, feeling fingers playing with the elastic of his swim trunks. The convict's head emerged, that familiar animalistic grin spread across his face.

"Don't you even…" Johns warned, but of course his lover didn't listen and ducked back under the water. Not that the merc was willing to complain.

* * *

The day was quickly drawing to a close; the sun starting it's decent into the water. The pair was lying lazily on their blanket, and Johns poked the convict's ribs. "Hey, what do you say we get dressed and head up there to watch the sun set?" He pointed out the cliff that was near the beach, shooting out over the water. Riddick agreed, and the pair went to dry off and change back into their normal clothes.

It had probably been a good call, with the sea air blowing in cooling down. Riddick slipped his arm around the other man's waist, pulling him in close as they walked to keep him warm. The hike up to the cliff was easy-going on the worn path they'd located. And the view was well worth it.

The water glittered as the sun hit it, reflecting the colors forming in the sky. The pair just stared at the sight in awed silence for a while, holding each other close. Finally, Riddick sat on the ground, unconcerned about the dirt, pulling Johns down with him, into his lap. He wrapped his arms around him possessively, the merc snuggling in happily.

As they enjoyed the sunset, Johns realized that there probably wouldn't be a better time to give Riddick his gift. He wiggled from his grasp, getting up. "Hold on, I gotta grab something." He went behind them, starting to get into one of the backpack's pockets. "No looking," he added when the convict tried to peek.

Johns came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Riddick while he leaned down. "Here." The merc laid something in his hand. Riddick looked down, finding a black paracord bracelet there. It was double wide, with a cuff of hand-tooled leather on the inside and a leather strap instead of a buckle. "I made it for you."

Riddick paused hearing that, turning his head to meet the merc's eyes. There was a question there, and Johns felt his face heat a bit at the scrutiny. He moved to sit down next to him before explaining, "I was going through some old logs the other day. One year ago today, we escaped from Butcher Bay." He met the convict's eyes. "I thought I should get you something as a way to celebrate."

Butcher Bay. Now there was a time Riddick could never forget. He realized that it was essentially the start of their relationship- and the _Hunter Gratzner _crash was just the next step. Riddick was touched that he had thought enough of their first time together to get him something. "Thank you," he spoke softly, placing a kiss on his temple.

"Yeah, well, it's not much," Johns admitted. He took the bracelet, putting it on the convict's right wrist to make sure it fit. "I didn't want to just buy you something. I wanted it to be more personal than that. Like the knife you made me."

Riddick smiled at that, running his hand on the bracelet lovingly, then over the man's fingers that was still on it.

Johns continued, "But, I'm not exactly skilled at making much of anythin'. This was about the only thing in my wheelhouse that I thought ya might use."

The convict nodded. It was a great gift, and a useful one at that. Paracord was strong, and you could unravel a bracelet quickly, and use the cord for just about anything. Though, Riddick hoped he never had to do that. Johns may have been brushing it off as "not a big thing" but- like him- the convict had never had someone so much as give him a gift, let alone something made with obvious love in mind.

"It's perfect," Riddick spoke, leaning over to give the man a proper kiss. "Though, you couldda warned me, so I couldda gotten you somethin' too."

Johns smiled into the kiss he gave him. "I've got you, Riddick. You're all I need." He hugged the other man close, pulling them down to the sandy earth. They lay there, looking in each other's eyes, kissing and petting.

The light was fading away quickly, revealing a view of the stars and brilliant full moon. Fingers laced together, they laid on their backs and gazed up at the sky, just enjoying the peace of the night. "Johns?" the convict spoke up after a little while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"I need ya to answer somethin' for me."

There was a seriousness to his tone and Johns looked over at him in concern. "Anything, Riddick, you know that."

He heaved a sigh, then wet his lips before biting onto them. "I want you to stay with me." Riddick's silvery eyes turned on him, his face bathed in the moonlight. "Always."

Johns felt the corners of his mouth moving before his brain had fully comprehended the full weight of that statement. He squeezed the other man's hand, nodding. "Don't wanna be anywhere else."

Riddick smiled in return, leaning in to kiss him passionately. He broke the kiss, nuzzling Johns' cheek lovingly, almost purring. "Mmm, my mate."

Johns laughed lightly, breath tickling Riddick's neck. "I'll be yours as long as you'll be mine."

"Always," was the low rumbled response.

Johns smiled, putting his face in the crook of Riddick's neck, holding him close. He couldn't have been happier anywhere else. He knew it in his heart. Their souls were connected, and he didn't care the why or how of it, just that it _was._ This was where he belonged. And he was overjoyed to know that Riddick felt the same.

Here they were, with a new life before them. They had a home, a real home. Even more, they had each other. A road to the future was laid out before them. Johns had agreed to walk this path beside Riddick… into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: A big thank you to all my readers! Hope you've enjoyed this story. I've already started posting the sequel, "Into the Darkness," but I must warn you it's being posted very slowly due to other projects I have going. I also have TWO spin-offs of the Bondmate Series posted that add Vaako into the mix: "Necro Way," and the Camelot Collection- which is a string of one-shots starting with "Trials of Vaako." Do go check them out if you like the Bondmate 'verse I've created. Thanks again for all the support!**


End file.
